Intervention
by mindspsychoaddict
Summary: Emily is an alcoholic. Her team stage an intervention to try to help her, but when she rejects them what do they do? Eventual Reid/Emily.  No Seaver, but there is JJ who is coming back!
1. Chapter 1 Intervention

**I got this idea from that episode in Las Vegas where Emily had a hangover and thought ''What if Emily was an alcoholic?'' So this emerged.**

Intervention

Emily Prentiss stumbled up the stairs to her apartment after another drink-filled night out. She had a lot of those recently, she'd get dressed up, go out, get totally wasted, occasionally make out with random guys, and then stumble back home. It was her way of dealing with things. She'd always done it, but it recently it had gotten worse as the job got harder and compartmentalising ceased to work.

She took out her key and tried to fit it in the lock, but it wouldn't open. ''Come on open *hiccup* you damn door! *hiccup* Ughh! WHY! WON'T! THIS! OPEN! Oh wait, I live in the next one.'' She laughed at her drunken mistake and went to her actual door. After five successful attempts she finally opened the door.

She threw her bag and keys somewhere in that region, and turned on the light. She shielded her eyes, the bar she was in was dark and her eyes weren't used to light. ''Oww...'' she moaned. She waited awhile and then opened them again.

She turned to face her apartment and found her team staring at her, with worried, concerned faces on their faces. ''Whoa, I had way too many vodkas tonight,'' she chuckled and went over to her fridge to get a beer.

She came back from the fridge and they were still there. ''Ok brain, you've *hiccup* freaked me out enough today, stop with the hallucinations already!''

''It's not a hallucination Emily,'' the blonde one said solemnly. She couldn't make out if it was JJ or Garcia.

''Voices too? Wow brain you really want to scare me.''

''Emily, this is real, not a hallucination,'' Reid said. Or was it Hotch?

''Whatever you say,'' she sighed happily and sat on one of the stools she had in front of the island in the kitchen. How she stayed on it was anyone's guess.

''Emily we're worried about you,'' another voice said.

''*hiccup* Ok stop now brain! This *hiccup* is getting old!''

''Emily, it's not a hallucination.''

''Wait so this is actually real?''

''It is, Emily we're worried about you,'' JJ said. It was definitely JJ.

''JJ what is this?''

''Uh Emily, I'm Morgan, Derek Morgan.''

''Oh ya *hiccup*. I remember you!'' she laughed and took a swig of beer.

''I don't think you should be drinking this,'' Morgan said and took the beer out of her hands.

''Hey I was *hiccup* drinking that!''

''You've had enough for tonight,'' Hotch said with finality. She groaned and let Morgan throw the beer down the sink.

''What is all this?'' she asked.

''It's an intervention,'' JJ said. This time it was JJ.

''A what?''

''An intervention. An intervention is an orchestrated attempt by one, or often many, people, usually family and friends, to get someone to seek professional help with an addiction or some kind of traumatic event or crisis, or other serious problem. The term intervention is most often used when the traumatic even involves addiction or-''

''Reid, she knows what an intervention is,'' Rossi interrupted.

''I don't have a traumatic event!'' Emily protested.

''As little sense as that makes Em, you do have an addiction. To alcohol,'' JJ explained slowly and clearly, as if she was talking to a child.

''I'm not allergic to alcohol!''

''Addicted Em.''

''Whatever! I don't have a problem! I *hiccup* am fine!''

''No Emily, you're not. You've been relying too much on alcohol recently and it scares us. It's dangerous Emily, not only to your health but people do weird things when drunk. You could do something you deeply regret.''

''Like what?''

''Sleep with a random guy, get in a fight, get in trouble with the law, if that happens you could lose your job,'' JJ answered.

''Don't forget she could fall and hurt herself!'' Garcia added.

''I'm not that kind of drunk Garcia! I'm fine, aren't I JJ?'' she said looking to JJ for support.

''Emily, that's a plant.''

''Oh, well I'm fine! Now leave me alone, I *hiccup* want to watch Seinfeld!''

''But you hate Seinfeld,'' Morgan said.

''Ya well I want to watch it!''

''Look Emily, you need help. We can get it for you. There's a lot of great AA groups around the place,'' Rossi said.

''I don't need to get my car repaired!''

''What is she talking about?'' Garcia asked, completely confused.

''I think she means the AA America. They're a company that specialise in automotive repairs,'' Reid clarified.

''Ya! What he said!'' Emily shouted.

''No Emily, we mean AA as in Alcoholics Anonymous,'' JJ said and took Emily's hand.

''Why would I want *hiccup* to be anonymous? It's like being invisible!''

''They mean anonymous as in you don't have to share details about yourself.''

''Oooooohh, that makes sense. Kinda. I'm hungry.''

''Morgan get her some food,'' JJ instructed Morgan. Morgan went to raid Emily's fridge as instructed. While he was away Emily started singing quietly.

''It's fun to stay at the A-S-D-J. It's fun to stay at the A-S-D-J.''

''What the hell is she doing?'' Garcia asked.

''I think she's trying to sing YMCA,'' Rossi answered, getting a little scared by Emily.

''Ok that settles it. Anyone who sings YMCA needs help,'' JJ said.

''You mean ASDJ,'' Reid added.

''Whatever. I think we should call that guy. She needs all the help she can get.''

''On it,'' Garcia said and went to make the call. Morgan arrived back with some food for Emily who was still singing ASDJ and sat down on the couch with her. ''Ooooh chocolate!'' she squealed and took the chocolate from Morgan's hands.

''Was she singing?'' he asked.

''Yep. ASDJ,'' Hotch replied.

''The what?''

''She meant YMCA but the poor thing's drunk,'' JJ said compassionately. Emily had finished the chocolate and scooted over closer to Morgan. She put her hands on his chest and put her face close to his.

''Did I ever tell you how much I love you Derek?'' she mumbled and began kissing his ear.

''Emily, get off me.''

''I love you SOOO much. You are so pretty. You smell like unicorns.''

''Ok...''

''Mmm I love *hiccup* you Derek,'' she whispered and started kissing his neck.

''I'm scared,'' he whimpered.

''Awww poor Derek's afraid of widdle ol' Emiwy,'' Rossi teased.

''Hey man, you try being in this position.''

''I'm sure he'd love it,'' Hotch deadpanned and turned his attention to Garcia who has just got off the phone. ''What did he say?''

''He'll be over tomorrow,'' she replied.

''Who? The Easter Bunny? No wait, IT'S SANTA CLAUS ISN'T IT?'' Emily said excitedly.

''Eh ya it's Santa Claus,'' Reid said.

''Yay,'' Emily said and turned to stare at Reid. She cocked her head to one side and looked at him, confused. She moved her eyes down his body and let them rest at his midregion.

''Wh..what is she staring at?'' Reid asked.

''She's staring at your groin Spence,'' JJ replied as Emily started licking her lips.

''Now I'm scared.''

''See! She's terrifying!'' shouted Morgan, earning him a strange look from Emily.

''Who is?''

''You are Emily. You need help.''

''But I don't want *hiccup* help!'' she whined.

''Tough, because you're getting it,'' Hotch said seriously.

**Ok so please tell me what you thought and whether I should continue it or not.**


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Her Into Bed

**Ok so here's chapter two. Thank you guys for all your reviews.**

Chapter Two-Getting Her Into Bed

Emily fell asleep in a matter of minutes, sprawled over Morgan. ''God, she's out fast,'' commented Rossi.

''When you're as drunk as she is it's not a suprise,'' replied Hotch.

''Well I do not envy her when she wakes up in the morning. She is going to have one hell of a hangover,'' said Morgan as he tried to break free from Emily without waking her up.

''Oooh ya...oh my poor duck, I feel sorry for her,'' Garcia pouted as she stared at the sleeping Emily.

''We better get her to bed. She can't stay here all night,'' said JJ.

''She's right. Morgan carry her upstairs,'' Hotch instructed.

''If she was awake, she'd be so against this,'' Morgan chuckled. He carefully picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. Garcia and JJ followed him. He placed her gently down on the bed and JJ laid a blanket on her. ''Aww isn't she adorable when she's sleeping?'' Garcia smiled.

''Uh...ya, sure. Wait, is she talking in her sleep?'' said JJ. It was true. Emily had started talking in her sleep. They faintly heard her say 'ASDJ'.

''Oh God she's singing the ASDJ again,'' moaned Morgan.

''Is the ASDJ even a real thing?'' asked Garcia.

''I don't know ask Reid. On second thoughts, that's probably not wise,'' said JJ.

''What isn't?'' asked Reid who had just walked into the room.

''Is the ASDJ a real thing Reid?'' Garcia inquired.

''No, I don't think so.''

''Well it should be.''

''How about we make it something. Oh I know! The American Singing Drunk Junction!'' suggested JJ.

''OMG yes! And it's amazing how relevant it is to the whole situation!''

''Such a coincidence.'''

''Yep, it truly is. Wait, so she's singing it's fun to stay at the American Singing Drunk Junction?''

''Apparently. Wow she is wasted,'' JJ said as they turned back to stare at Emily who was still singing. Then Garcia's phone rang, waking Emily up. ''Where am I?'' she asked.

''You're at home Em. In your room,'' JJ answered.

''Why does it smell like unicorns in here? Oh wait that's Morgan. Why am I in bed? I'm not tired!''

''You're drunk Emily, you need to sleep.''

''Shut up! I don't have to sleep! I am fine. Absolutely fine,'' said Emily as she got out of bed, but then promptly fell over. JJ helped her up and said ''Still think you're fine?''

''Ok, maybe I had a LITTLE bit too much to drink.''

''Huh!'' Garcia guffawed.

''Hey watch your mouth missy! I'm not afraid to take you!''

''It's amazing, she's going through all the different types of drunks. Angry drunks, happy drunks, crazy drunk, all thet's left is sad drunk,'' said Reid.

''Don't forget slutty drunk. She was staring at your crotch,'' added Morgan.

''I still feel uncomfortable about that.''

''Oooh what's over here?'' Emily said as she began rooting through her drawers. ''Ooooh a belt. Oooh belt buckle! Shiny!''

''I think she's back to crazy drunk now,'' mentioned Garcia.

''Oooh watch, shiny, shiny. Oh what's this?'' she asked as she pulled out her gun.

''NO!'' they all shouted and ran over to take the gun off Emily.

''Aww you're no fun, I wanted to play with the shiny thing. This drawer is boring me. Next one. Ooooh underwear,'' she smiled as she began throwing her underwear out the drawer. She wasn't looking where she was throwing, and one landed in Reid's face. ''Agh! What do I do with it?'' Reid asked as he pulled it off his face with one finger while Morgan laughed.

''Just put it on the ground Reid. That's where the rest of them are ending up,'' said JJ as Emily flung more underwear behind her shoulder.

''A ha! This is the one I was looking for!'' she said as she pulled out a black, lacy pair of panties. She walked over to Reid as seductively as she could(it didn't work very well. She nearly fell). She went right up to him and whispered in his ear ''Wanna see me try them on?''

Reid gulped and said ''Uhh...I uh...no.''

''You sure? Cause I'll be wearing these, and only these,'' she said as she swung them in front of his face.

''I'm positive Emily.''

''Oh come on doctor, you know you want to,'' she whispered as she started playing with his tie.

''No Emily I don't, now can you please stop as this is making me very uncomfortable!''

''Oh, this is classic,'' Morgan laughed.

''Oh come on doctor. I'm sick, you better check me out,'' she flirted.

''You're just drunk, maybe you should try and get some sleep.''

''Ok, I'll sleep. As long as you're in the bed with me.'' Reid gulped again, and his face was the colour of a tomato by now. Morgan laughing hysterically and JJ and Garcia smirking didn't help. ''Help me,'' he mouthed to JJ who just smiled back.

Emily sat down on the bed and dragged Reid on top of her. ''See? I knew you wanted it.'' He tried to stand up straight away but she flipped them over and she pinned him down against the bed. ''Guys help!''

''Oh no way man. She wants you. You think I'm gonna get in her way?'' Morgan answered as Emily started unbuttoning Reid's shirt.

''Ok Emily stop, please stop, Emily stop, EMILY STOP!'' he whined.

''Why? You wanna do it yourself?'' Emily smirked.

''Emily can you please get off me?''

''Not a chance. Now come here hot stuff,'' she said as she leaned down to kiss him.

''Ok! I think that's enough now Em!'' said JJ as she pulled Emily off a very frightened Reid.

''You couldn't have done that sooner?'' Reid said as he got up off the bed and stayed well away from Emily.

''No, I wanted to see what she was going to do.''

''But..but..she was trying to SEDUCE ME!''

''You should have reciprocated.''

''I'm not going to take advantage of her while she's drunk!'' Emily had moved away from JJ and walked over to her mirror and was staring at her reflection, making weird faces.

''Reid. come on. We all know you like her,'' Garcia stated.

''I don't like her! Well I do, but as a friend.''

''Oh pull the other one Reid. You want her,'' said Morgan.

''This topic is irrelevant right now. I think we should try and her to fall asleep.''

''Alright, Morgan can you help me get her in to the bed?'' JJ asked.

''Sure thing JJ.'' They crept up behind Emily and grabbed her. She started screaming. ''LET GO OF ME UNICORN MAN! AND YOU TOO BLONDIE!''

''Hey Em, it's ok, it's ok, it's just us,'' JJ soothed.

''LET GO OF ME! I HAVE A RAPE WHISTLE!''

''We're not raping you Emily. We're just trying to get you to go to sleep.''

''But I don't want to sleep!'' she whined and started crying.

''Oh, there you go. Sad drunk,'' Reid commented.

''Why is life so cruel? I wanted a puppy and life gave me a seashell!''

''What is she on about now?'' asked Morgan, who was getting more scared by her every second he spent in her company.

''I mean what good is a seashell? I wanted a puppy!''

''I have no idea. Do you think she took drugs?'' asked Garcia.

''I don't think so. I've seen Emily drunk before and she always gets completely random,'' responded JJ.

''And then the time with the cupcake! Oh woe is me!''

''Ok she is completely crazy! Cupcake? The ASDJ? She needs help!'' Garcia cried.

''What did you say? ASDJ? Oooh I know that song! It's fun to stay at the A-S-D-J! It's fun to stay at the A-S-D-J!'' Emily sang.

''If she doesn't get to sleep soon that's where she'll end up,'' stated JJ as she and Morgan threw Emily onto the bed.

''It's fun to stay at the A-S-D-J! Hey! It'a fun to stay at the A-S-D-J! Young tree there's no need to feel gray! I said young tree pick your shoes off the flower! I said young tree cause you're in a new book! There's no need to be fluctuating! IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE A-S-D-J! IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE A-S-D-J!''

''Oh no! She's making up her own lyrics! This is bad guys!'' Garcia cried.

''I am so scared right now,'' Reid said.

''Hey, hey Emily' it's JJ, remember me?'' JJ said, trying to calm the singing Emily down.

''It's fun to stay at- oh I remember you. You're a bitch.'' Garcia, Morgan and Reid snickered while JJ glared at them. ''Hey listen to me Emily, we need you to stay still, ok? And stay VERY quiet. Don't make a sound. Can you do that?''

''Ok bitch. What's in it for me? Cuz I want him!'' she said, pointing at Reid.

''You can have him.''

''JJ!''

''Quiet Reid. But first you have to go to sleep for me.''

''Fine, but when I wake up, that piece of sex on legs over there is mine!''

''Ya...sure. Now can you lay your head down on the pillow and close your eyes?''

''Ok, I'll be thinking of you baby,'' Emily said as she blew a kiss to Reid and lay down. That was the last they heard from her.

''Ok, she's asleep.''

''Finally! She's not really going to get me when she wakes up, is she?'' asked a worried Reid.

''No, she'll be too hungover to remember. Why, you want her to?'' smirked Morgan.

''Waa..no, no God no.''

''Sure.''

''Ok guys, you better head off,'' said JJ.

''You not going JJ?''

''No, I think I'll stay. We have work tomorrow. There's no way she's going to be able to drive in her state. And if she wakes up I have to be there to ensure she doesn't shoot herself.''

''Or goes to Reid's apartment in the middle of the night,'' added Garcia. Reid gulped again.

''Ok JJ, we'll head off. You ok here alone?'' asked Morgan.

''Ya, ya I'll be fine. You guys go home.''

''Alright, see you JJ.''

''Ya bye Jayje,'' Garcia said as she and Morgan left.

''Uh JJ? Can you make sure she doesn't go to my apartment in the middle of the night?'' asked Reid.

''I doubt that's going to happen Reid. She'll be out for the rest of the night.''

''Oh good. Because, when, if things happen between me and Emily, I want her to willingly do it.''

''I know Spence. As soon as she's over all this, you make your move ok?''

''Ok, maybe I can help her with her recovery. I really want to get closer to her.''

''I'm sure she'd love that.''

**If you haven't guessed by now Reid likes Emily. Should I develop this? Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Hangover

**Ok so here's chapter three. Emily wakes up with the hangover from hell. No drunk Emily, so not as funny but she's incredibly pissed at JJ. And there's mentions of ASDJ! Thank you all for your reviews!**

Chapter Three-The Hangover

At around seven o' clock the next morning Emily's alarm clock went off. It was incredibly annoying, and it made her head hurt so much. Why was it so loud? It was like someone was firing seven machine guns right beside her.

She groaned, and turned over in her bed to shut the damn thing up. She hated being hungover, being drunk was fun but lousy life had to put consequences to all the good stuff.

She rolled over and landed on top of something hard. ''Owww,'' a voice mumbled from underneath the sheets. That tiny noise sounded like a jackhammer in her ear. God, this hangover was bad.

The person threw the sheets off them. It was JJ. Emily backed away immediatly. ''How drunk was I last night?'' she asked, completely horrified she could sleep with JJ.

''Nothing happened Em, I just stayed here to make sure you didn't wake up and hurt yourself,'' JJ answered.

''Do you have to talk so loud?'' Emily groaned and clutched her aching head.

''That hangover? All your fault. You got completely wasted last night Em.''

''Oww, try talking quiter. How drunk was wasted?''

''If I talk any quiter I'll be whispering.''

''Try that. So how bad was I?''

''Well,you said Morgan smelt like unicorns, you offered to do a striptease for Reid, you made up a song, and you wanted to watch Seinfeld.''

''Seinfeld? Wow, I must have been drunk. Did I really offer to do a striptease for Reid?''

''Yep, made him feel really uncomfortable Em.''

''Ooooh. Oww, this hurts so damn much! Oww shouting, not helping. Can you...can you get me a painkiller or something Jayje? I think there's some in the drawer.''

''Ya sure thing,'' said JJ as she hopped out of bed and turned the light on.

''Aaaah! Light! TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF JJ! TURN THE FRICKIN' LIGHT OFF! Oh why am I shouting? Ow ow ow ow ow ow.''

''Oh sorry Em! Here, I got one,'' she said as she closed the drawer behind her.

''Oh god, why did you have to bang it JJ?''

''I didn't.''

''Oh I hate being hungover! Ow.''

''Here look take this. But it's your own fault.''

''Oh don't go all Mother Hen on me JJ. I am not in the mood for that crap.''

''Mother Hen?''

''Yeah, you act like a mother to all of us, even Hotch it's really annoying.''

''No I don't!''

''Ow! Ok stop with the shouting! And ya you do, you're always nagging and moaning...''

''No I'm not!''

''What did I just say about shouting? Can you just let me sleep again?''

''We have work Em.''

''There is no frickin' way I am going to work today with a hangover this bad. Can you imagine Morgan teasing me?''

''I think he's actually kind of afraid of you since you professed your love to him.''

''Oh god, I was drunk.''

''And you called me a bitch.''

''Now that actually seems like something I'd say.''

''Hey!''

''JJ! Shouting!''

''Sorry, sorry, now come on you gotta get dressed.''

''Ughh...I don't wanna.''

''You have to.''

''See! Mother Hen!''

''I am not a Mother Hen!''

''Oww! Your usual screechy voice is worse today! Ugh, I don't feel so good,'' she said as she clutched her stomach and ran to the bathroom. She came back in a few minutes later. ''I got sick.''

''Lovely. See how bad drinking is for you?''

''See how Mother Hen like you can be?''

''Just get dressed Prentiss.''

''Yes mom. Why is my underwear all over the floor?''

''You put it there.''

''Oh great. Oww! Dammit, did you open a door?''

''Yeah...''

''Don't do that! It hurts like hell!''

''Sorry.''

''Dam right you are. Now where's my gun?''

''Oh ya we put it over here because you went at it while drunk and that's not such a good idea.''

''Look I don't want a lecture mom, I know I drank too much, I won't do it again, yada yada just don't ground me ok? Oww! I walked into a frickin door!''

''Still have the beer vision I see.''

''Is it normal that I can't remember anything from last night? I mean, it's all just a blank.''

''You did drink alot. It's no surprise,'' said JJ as she pulled the zip up on her boots

''Oww, even that hurts. How can I be a noisy office with phones ringing and people talking all day when I can't even stand a frickin' zip?''

''I don't know, but it's all your fault Em.''

''Shut up mom! You had fun when you were my age too!''

''Look, let's just get to work. Eating probably isn't a good idea for you, you'll probably throw it all up.''

''Probably,'' Emily said as she walked out of her dark bedroom into the hallway. ''Ahh! Light! JJ get me sunglasses!''

''Emily, it's just sunlight.''

''Just get me the frickin glasses JJ!''

''Ok! Ok! I'm on it!'' JJ drove Emily to work and that journey was not pleasant. She wasn't allowed turn the radio on, and the car engine hurt Emily's head so much that Emily threw a bottle of water in frustration. She complained the whole way there, and annoyed JJ so much that when they arrived at the BAU she made sure to bang her door extra hard.

Emily stumbled into work, and looked really stupid wearing sunglasses in the middle of winter. She sat down at her desk, and lay her head down on the table, trying to drown all the sound out and ignore the pounding headache.

''See? I knew it'd be bad. It's never been this bad before. Before she never needed sunglasses,'' she heard Morgan say.

''Shut up,'' she moaned. ''My head...my head.''

''We get it Em. But it's your own fault.''

''Not you too! JJ lectured me all morning about it!''

''For good reason! You were so drunk last night you tore Reid's shirt off and gave him a huge hickey.''

''I what?''

''You have seen the scarf right? It's to hide the hickey.''

''Oh god.''

''I know, you were pissed.''

''It's fun to stay at the A-S-D-J, it's fun to stay at the A-S-D-J-ooh Emily! You're in!'' Garcia sang. Loudly.

''Uggghhh Garcia I swear to God, say one more of that stupid song and I'll-''

''You'll what? Make up another verse?''

''What?''

''You made that up cauliflower! That song is property of the one and only Emily Prentiss!''

''Oww, shouting. And I made up that song?''

''Yeah, it was pretty hilarious watching you singing while drunk. How did the rest of it go? Ooh yeah! Young tree, there's no need to feel gray! I said young tree, pick your shoes off-''

''Garcia!'' Emily whined. ''I have a huge headache, the light is hurting my eyes, every single noise seems like a gunshot, and on top of that I gave Reid a hickey!''

''You what?''

''Just go with it baby girl,'' Morgan instructed quietly.

''Oh I know! It's huge, about the size of Brazil huge! You were all over him last night, it was scary.''

''Ugghh I am never drinking again.''

''Hey that's what we want to hear!''

''Except on the weekends, my birthday, holidays, the end of cases and special occasions.''

''Oh no Emily. No no no no no. You dear need help.''

''She's right Emily. You're drinking has gone way out of hand recently.''

''Oh not another lecture. I already got it from JJ, three times, I don't need it again.''

''Emily I'm serious. You need help.''

''Ya ya. I'm going to get some coffee,'' she moaned and got up. She walked across to the bullpen but fell over somebody's waste bin. ''Stupid damn hangover!'' she cursed and made her way to the break room. She poured herself some coffee and met Reid there. ''Oh don't you dare start spouting a load of crap nobody cares about Reid or I will hurt you so bad all that medical knowledge is finally going to be useful. And I don't need another lecture either.''

''I'm not going to lecture you Emily. I want to help. I know you're probably going to hate this Emily but you are an alcoholic. I hate to say it but you are. I struggled with addiction myself, I know what it looks like. I have the number of a guy, a really great guy who can help you get over this.''

''I'm not an alcoholic Reid.''

''Admitting you have a problem is the first step.''

''Ya well I'm not ready to take it.''

''Tell me when you are. I can help. I'm on your side Emily.''

''Thanks Reid, but I don't need any help. And I'm sorry for the hickey I gave you.''

''Uh you didn't give me a hickey.''

''MORGAN!''


	4. Chapter 4 Therapy

**This one's slightly longer, and from here on in it gets a bit more serious as Emily begins the long road to recovery. However there will be a few laughs along the way. It would be depressing if there wasn't. Also Emily gets pissed at the therapist in this. I know nothing about recovering alcoholics or what a therapist would ask them or if they even go to a therapist. So if it's unrealistic that's why. Thank you all for your reviews!**

Chapter Four-Therapy

It had been two weeks since the intervention. The hangover eventually wore off, but Emily was adamant she didn't need help. She was too stubborn to realise this was spiralling out of control. She had people on all sides telling her to seek help. Hotch had offered her time off to recover but she wouldn't accept it. There was a different team member at her house every night to make sure she didn't succumb to the temptations of drinking.

She was so sick of all this. She didn't need help, she could control her drinking. But that didn't stop her wishing for just one drink, one drink was all she needed but they wouldn't give it to her. She had even tried bribing everyone, except Hotch. They had all refused.

It was Reid's birthday and the team had decided to go out for a meal. To be nice to Emily none of them ordered alcohol, but she still found herself gazing at people in the next table drinking wine. If she could just have one, it'd be ok. She could have one and stop. Just one.

Garcia caught her staring at the wine glass in the woman's hand. ''What are you look-Emily! You cannot, I repeat CANNOT have wine!''

''Aw come on! Just one glass, one glass, that's all I want, one single glass,'' she explained as she took her eyes off the glass and fixed them upon her team who were staring at her with serious expressions. ''Ok you guys are scaring me.''

''Emily, you can't have wine,'' Garcia stated.

''It's not like I'm going to drink the whole bottle, it's just one tiny miserable little glass.''

''That will lead to another and another and next thing you know you're lying in a gutter singing ASDJ,'' Garcia argued.

''I won't, I promise. I just need the one.''

''And you can't have it Emily. We know you, you can't just have one,'' JJ said sympathetically. She seemed to be the only one showing any bit of sympathy for her. Everyone else was staring at her with a stony expression.

''I can! I can limit myself to one. I just need the one glass to get me through the night.''

''See that's what your problem is. You're relying on alcohol to solve your problems. Emily you don't have to go there, you have us. We can help,'' said Morgan.

''I don't need any help! All I want is one glass of wine! Is that too much to ask?''

''Yes,'' they all replied simultaneously.

''This isn't fair. I am not an alcoholic.''

''Emily, you have to realise that you have a problem with drinking. It took me ages with my...thing, and once I realised I needed help I felt better. I know what this is Emily, it's denial. You think you don't have a problem, but in reality lying to yourself is worse. Trust me I know,'' said Reid.

''Thank you doctor, but I don't need help. I'm fine.''

''Ok, seeing as reasoning with her isn't going to work I'll have to step in,'' stated Rossi. ''Emily you have to get your head out of your ass and realise that you're a mess. Everyone can see it, you haven't been right since the exorcism case, you've always been a drinker but it's really gone downhill since then. You lost your friend, I get that but it was three years ago Emily. Move on. You're just acting like a spoiled child and it isn't helping. You either get help or we'll get it for you.''

The whole table was stunned. ''Ooh tough love,'' Morgan whispered to Garcia. Emily stared open-mouthed at Rossi. Everyone else joined her.

''What? I was just saying what the rest of you were too scared to,'' he defended.

''Dave's right Emily. I'm getting you help, I don't care what you say, you need it. If you refuse it I'll suspend you,'' Hotch stated.

''Fine, suspend me. I don't care. I don't need help. I am one hundred percent fine.''

''If that's the way you want it,'' Hotch said and went back to his meal. Everyone else joined him. But Emily couldn't tear her eyes away from the glass of wine. It just looked so refreshing and she could even smell it's sweet aroma from her seat. She caught JJ's look and quickly moved her eyes away. The rest of them looked back to her and realised she was staring again. ''Ok fine! I'll get help!'' she gave in. Anything to stop the staring.

''Good Emily this will help. And don't send him away like you did the last one,'' JJ warned. The night of the intervention they had called a therapist but she got rid of him.

''This one will be in an office. It will be a relaxed environment, he's one of the best in the business,'' Hotch said.

''Oh great. I'll have to lie on a chair and tell him about my dreams and that it's all my parents fault that I'm drinking and emotionally scarred.''

''Emily don't think of it like that! This guy will help you. You can get through this Emily, you're strong. The strongest person I know,'' JJ said and squeezed her hand.

''Hey!'' protested Morgan.

''Strongest emotionally. You set up all these walls, and they protect you, I know, but you need to let them down. No-one will hurt you. We can help Em but you have to let us in.''

''JJ's right Emily. We want to help you. We know you're a super fiesty independent woman and I love you for that but that doesn't mean you have to do it alone,'' Garcia stated.

''Thanks you guys, and if I wasn't so annoyed at you I'd find all this touching, but dammit! I need a drink!'' Emily groaned.

''No, no no no no. No. Your recovery starts today. That last night you got really drunk was the last,'' JJ stated.

''If I had known that then I would have drank more.''

''Emily, do you have any idea how bad alcohol can be for you? It damages your brain, your liver, your-''

''Reid I'm sure you can give me every bad side effect of alcohol in detail but I really don't want to hear it. I agreed to go to your stupid therapist thing so can we just leave it at that?'' And they did. But they all watched her, and increased their monitoring of her. This was only the first step in her long road to recovery. She had a tough battle ahead and she would need them every step of the way.

They day of the therapy finally came. Reid and JJcame to the therapist's office with her. They said it was for support, but in reality it was to make sure she didn't run off. They were going to stay outside the office all throughout as well to make sure she used her time valuably.c

Emily was sitting on one of those stupid plastic chairs flicking through a magazine from two months ago. Oh how she loathed these places with their stupid plastic chairs and their old magazines and their chirpy receptionists who were too happy to be working in a therapist's office and had annoying shrill voices, and the really loud ticking of the clock and the faint musty smell and the waiting. She hated everything about it. Finally her name was called. JJ and Reid wished her luck and she went inside.

''This was no big deal,'' she told herself. ''Just get in, talk a little, get out. No big deal.'' But when she actually entered the office she changed. It was right there, staring at her, mocking her. The therapist's chair.

''Good afternoon Emily. I'm Doctor Lyons. Come in, take a seat,'' the therapist smiled and let her in. He had a short beard and glasses, and was in his late fifties she guessed. He had a picture of his kids on his desk, but their mother wasn't in it. Dead probably. Profiling the doctor relaxed her a bit, because since he was getting in her head she might as well get in his.

''Am I supposed to sit on that thing?'' she asked, pointing to The Chair.

He laughed, and said ''It'd be better,''. Great, she was being treated the same way as people with mental problems and men who had dreams about killing their wives.

She reluctantly sat down on the lounge chair in the centre of the room. The therapist walked back to his desk, got his notepad and sat in the chair next to Emily. ''Ok Emily, I'm just going to run you through what's going to happen.''

''I've watched T.V. I know what's going to happen,'' she said.

''Ok...so how do you feel today Emily?''

''Bored.''

''Why is this?''

''Because my so-called friends made me go here to get 'help' for my 'alcoholism'.''

''So you don't believe you're an alcoholic?''

''No! I get drunk ok, but I can stop if I want to.''

''Because that's not what they told me.''

''They? They've been talking to you?''

''Yes they have. They're very worried about you.''

''Well next time you decide to have a friendly chat with one of them can you tell them I'm fine?''

''We'll see how today goes. So first of all, why do you drink?''

''I knew you'd ask this. Why does this even matter?''

''Everyone has their own reason for drinking. For some it's a form of escape, for others it's because of peer pressure.''

''Is there any chance I drink just because I like the taste of it?''

''It's a possibilty but from what I've heard, it's more than likely that isn't your reason.''

''Well then doctor what is my reason?''

''Well I don't know you that well Emily, and with further sessions I cou-''

''Whoa. Stop right there. There isn't going to be any further sessions. I do not need help. I just came here to shut them up.''

''Emily there is a problem. They wouldn't send you to me if there wasn't a problem. My opinion is that you drink to feel good, but as time passed you began to depend on it, and eventually alcohol became the only thing that makes you feel good about yourself.''

''That's not true.'''

''As I said, I don't know you that well, but that's my belief from the little I know of you.''

''You don't know me, you said it yourself. You don't know anything about me. You can't make assumptions about me.''

''Moving on,'' he said, sensing that if he continued Emily would tear his throat out. ''When did you have your first drink?''

''I don't know, fifteen?''

''Fifteen, I see. Were you a happy child?''

''My mother was an ambassador. We didn't stay anywhere long enough for me to make friends. My mother was never around, neither was my father. The only company I had were the maids and my book collection. What do you think?''

''I'll take that as a no. Were you a rebellious child?''

Well let's see, I became a goth, started smoking, set my clothes on fire, slept with random guys just to punish my mother for making my life miserable. Maybe just a little rebellious. I was usually a good girl,'' she said sarcastically.

''How often do you drink?''

''Well before a ban was imposed on me, most days.''

''Most days, right, how much would you drink?''

''A glass or two of wine, a bottle of beer, it would depend on the situation.''

''Do you get drunk frequently?''

''Why should I tell you?''

''I'm trying to help you.''

''Ok ya I did. I got drunk every weekend. I'd go to a bar, spend a hundred dollars on alcohol and go back with some guy to his apartment and leave halfway through the night and wake up on my sofa. I'd have a huge hangover in the morning, but hey it was fun, and life is meant to be fun right?''

''And this happened every weekend?''

''Unless we had a case, otherwise yes.''

''And you went out alone?''

''Yep, always on my own. You see the type of friends I have, it's better on my own.''

''Do you often find yourself thinking about alcohol?''

''Who doesn't?''

''That wasn't my question.''

''Fine, yes I do, because I like it. Not because I'm an alcoholic, because I like it.''

''Do you think you could live without alcohol?''

''I don't see why I should have to.''

''Do you ever drink with your friends?''

''Sometimes.''

''But most of the time you'd be alone?''

''Yep.''

''How long does it take for you to get drunk?''

''A while. I can tolerate it better than most.''

''Do you often arrange to go out drinking with your friends?''

''I try to go out as often as I can with them.''

''And how often is this?''

''A few times a month.''

''And do you make the plans?''

''Well it's usually a group thing.''

''You said you're off alcohol. How do you feel about that?''

''I'm delighted. Couldn't be happier.''

''How do you really feel?''

''I hate it.''

''Would you say your performance at work has decreased?''

''I find it harder to concentrate but that's it.''

''How often do you eat?''

''What? I'm not anorexic!''

''It's just a question.''

''Everyday! Why, is there certain foods that contain alcohol that I should be avoiding? What about bananas? I always feel high after eating a banana.''

''How are you feeling right now?''

''Annoyed, bored, desperate for a drink, uh slightly nauseous, it kinda smells in here, and it's a bit hot.''

''You're sweating.''

''Because it's hot.''

''Have you started sweating more?''

''Well it's getting hotter outside.''

''Have you?''

''I suppose. Does this even matter or are you just trying to annoy me?''

''I can assure you I'm not doing this to annoy you. Emily, from what I've heard today you are an alcoholic. The sweating and nauseousness are withdrawal symptoms. You drink to feel better about yourself. You seem to making excuses to drink, and the fact that you're mostly drinking alone is very telling. You're angry, and when asked about your drinking you tend to avoid the question. All these signs point to alcoholism.''

''But I'm not an alcoholic!''

''Admitting you have a problem is the first step.''

''Oh not you too! I don't have a problem.''

''I'm going to give you a pamphlet Emily. I want you to read it, and see how much of it applies to you. Talk to your friends about this. They care about you and want to help. You don't have to go through this alone.''

''Can I go now?''

''You may.'' Emily took the pamphlet, well snatched it really, took her coat and walked out the door, slamming it behind her. ''How'd it go?'' JJ asked as Emily approached them.

''A waste of time,'' she replied, walking down the hall and leaving JJ and Reid running to catch up with her.


	5. Chapter 5 Breakdown

**Ok so here's chapter 5. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I got distracted. I hope this makes up for it. Thank you all again for your reviews, you are amazing. By the way it gets slightly angsty from here on in. Please leave a review! Please?**

Chapter Five-Breakdown

Emily stormed out of the therapist's office, down the street and to the carpark where JJ had parked. JJ and Reid ran after her, but damn, a pissed Emily was fast.

She was sitting on the bonnet of the car with her arms folded across her chest and a glare that could melt ice. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

JJ and Reid caught up to her. Reid asked breathlessly ''How'd it go?''

''I don't want to talk about it,'' she replied with a seriously pissed off tone.

''Emily, come on what happened?'' JJ inquired.

''I said I don't want to talk about it.''

''Look Em how bad can it be? All he did was ask a few q-''

''Just open the frickin car JJ before I shoot you!'' she screamed. JJ unlocked the car and Emily slid silently into the passenger seat. JJ got in the driver's seat while Reid took the back.

''Look Em, if you don't want to talk about it-'' JJ began as she started up the engine and drove out of the carpark.

''I don't.''

''We understand. What I don't understand is why you're so mad.''

''Hmm let's see, why am I mad? Well my phone bill is high this month, and it's due tomorrow and I don't have time to pay it. The sink in my bathroom is broken and I need to get a plumber to fix it. I'm not allowed have alcohol and my friends dragged me to a therapy session I didn't need!''

''Emily, I know this is tough for you but you needed it,'' Reid said from the back.

''Hey pipe down pipsqueak. I don't need help.''

''If you don't need help explain to me why you've been going downhill since we banned you from drinking,'' he said.

''Because I miss it, not because I need it.''

''Em, I'm getting sick of this. You have a problem, but you're too damn stubborn to admit it. We all know it, everyone knows it except you. What can we do to make you see you are an alcoholic?'' JJ asked impatiently.

''Stop calling me an alcoholic for one. I'm utterly amazed at the amount of sensitivity you're giving the matter,'' she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

''Ok, ok we'll be easier on you. But Em, the sooner you realise this the better.''

''We'll you waiting a long time for that. An estimate? When hell freezes over.''

''We're just trying to help you here. There's no need for an attitude!''

''Do you blame me? Everyone's going around accusing me of being an alcoholic! How do you think that makes me feel JJ? Do you think it makes me feel good about myself to know that my friends think that?''

''No, of course not but we're just trying to help you.''

''Ya well your 'help' isn't making me feel better.''

''Fine, we won't help. Have it your way,'' JJ said, ending the argument. The two women sat in silence, with Reid feeling very awkward in the back. When they eventually arrived back at Emily's apartment Reid offered to go in with her, knowing her and JJ wouldn't be very civil. Emily didn't say a word, just left the car and made her way up to the apartment, Reid following her. They took the elevator in silence, Reid too afraid to say anything in case he got the same treatment JJ did. When they reached her apartment she entered and closed the door behind her, locking Reid out.

''Hey Emily! Emily! Come on open up! Emily let me in! You're not supposed to be alone!'' he shouted but she didn't listen.

She threw her suit jacket in the corner, unstrapped her gun holster and made her way over to her liquor cabinet. This had been off limits until now, but she had the chance and was going to take it. She took out a bottle of expensive scotch she had received a few Christmases ago and opened it. She poured herself a glass and downed it in one. It burned her throat but she didn't care. It was the pain she'd been craving, the pain she needed.

She poured herself another glass and took it slow this time, the initial fix needed. She walked around her apartment, cursing her teammates and that stupid doctor, pouring herself more and more scotch.

''Who do they think I am? I'm not some drunk, I can control myself, I don't have a problem. And then they have the audacity to accuse me of it! Some friends they are,'' she muttered and went to pour herself more scotch. But she had downed it all.

Horrified, she stared at the glass in her hands and then to the clock. She had been home half an hour. She had finished an entire bottle of scotch in half an hour. She dropped the glass in horror, realising suddenly what they had been trying to tell her for ages: she had a problem.

The glass tumbled to the floor, shattering on impact but the noise didn't even register with her. She walked over to the mirror and stared at herself. She was an alcoholic. She looked drunk, obviously since she had just downed an entire bottle of scotch, and like a pure mess. She needed help.

The shock of realising how serious this was still fresh on her. She had been so horrible to them, she had snapped at them all, and had a huge fight with JJ, one of her best friends on the team. She was still staring at herself in the mirror when a tear rolled down her cheek. She had messed everything up, and had possibly alienated one of her biggest supports.

She had to see someone, anyone, and explain that she knew. She wiped the tears from her eyes and ran out the door, crashing into Reid who was sitting on the floor. ''Ow, Emily are you ok?'' he asked when he saw her blotchy eyes and the tears streaming down her face. He smelled the alcohol off her breath. ''Have you been drinking?''

''Reid, I don't know what to do,'' she sobbed and threw herself into his arms, breaking out into a proper cry.

''Hey, hey Emily I'm here for you right? I can help, I've been through this, I know how it feels,'' he assured her as he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

''But I was so horrible to all of you, especially JJ. I called you a pipsqueak,'' she sobbed from his shoulder.

''It's ok Emily, you were angry. Remember when I snapped at you when I was on drugs?''

''I remember.''

''It's natural, they'lll understand, trust me. Now can we go inside? I'm kinda sore from sitting on the floor.''

''Yeah ok,'' she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes. They stepped back into her apartment and closed the door behind them. Reid saw the broken glass and cleaned it up for her, while he made her sit on the couch with a coffee. ''You feeling better now?'' he asked as he sat down on the couch next to her.

''Ya, a bit. Is it hard Reid? Getting over it?''

''I can't say it's easy, but you're the strongest person I know. You'll get through it,'' he smiled and patted her knee. She moved closer to him on the couch and put her head on his shoulder.

''Reid?'' she asked.

''Ya Emily?''

''Can I call you Spencer? It just seems more personal.''

''Of course. Spencer it is.''

''And can you stay here tonight? You don't have to, I'd just feel better if you did.''

''Sure, anything you want,'' he said and put his arms around her.


	6. Chapter 6 Apology

**So here's Chapter Six. Since I didn't update yesterday ****I thought I'd give you two chapters today. Again, thanks so much for the reviews guys. They really make my day. Oh by the way, Reid and Emily start getting closer from now on. But when will he reveal his true feelings? And will they get in the way of her recovery? Read on and see!**

Chapter Six-Apology

Reid stayed in Emily's spare bedroom that night. He didn't get much sleep, he could hear her crying in her room. She obviously still had trouble dealing with Step One.

The next day was a Saturday, so they didn't have to work. Reid went downstairs early, and made himself coffee. Emily arrived down an hour later, looking a lot worse than she did last night. ''Did you sleep?'' he asked, although he already knew the answer.

''Not really, I was crying most of the time. Thanks again Spencer for staying over,'' she replied.

''It was no problem Emily. Coffee?''

''Yeah ok. Thanks.'' She took the cup from Reid's hands and inhaled deeply. She loved the smell of coffee. Always did. She'd probably have to drink more of it at these AA meetings she would probably have to go to. She shuddered at the thought of them. She needed help, she realised that now, but there was just something about the thought of revealing it all to complete strangers she found unpleasant. She'd take therapy with Dr Lyons again any day. He might not be so keen to welcome her back though after the way she treated him.

''Spencer, I have to apologise to JJ,'' Emily stated as she put the coffee back on the table.

''Emily she understands-''

''I have to. I said some horrible things to her, and she was right all along. She's always right,'' Emily grumbled. She couldn't think of one time where JJ was wrong about something. She always picked the right cases, picked the right team to win the game, realised Emily was an alcoholic. She had an uncanny ability of being right.

''Ok, we can do that. Do you want me to call her?''

''Can you? I have to talk to her in person. I should have listened to her, to you, to all of you. You were just trying to help me and I just snapped at you.''

''You were in denial. It's natural. No-one blames you,'' he said and moved over closer to her. She looked like she could break.

''I still have to apologise.''

''There's another thing we have to do,'' Reid informed. She looked up to face him. ''What?''

''Get rid of all the temptation. Remove alcohol completely from your life,'' he said and walked over to her very impressive liqour cabinet. It was a collection to be proud of, expensive liquors from all over the world, but it was a demon to her. They had to be got rid of.

''What are we going to do with it?'' she asked.

''Pour it down the sink.''

''What? That stuff was expensive!''

''Having alcohol in the house ruins your chance of progress.''

''Bu...but...''

''No buts. We're getting rid of it. All of it,'' he said and grabbed a bottle of brandy and unscrewed it. ''You gonna help me?''

''I..I don't know if I can,'' she said. She could already smell the brandy and was finding it very hard to resist.

''Then I'll do it,'' he said and poured the entire bottle of brandy down the sink. Emily watched mournfully as the beautiful fifty year old brown liquid trickled down the sink. What a waste.

Next he took out a bottle of vodka. Emily's favourite midnight drink, she had picked that particular bottle up in Russia. Again she watched with sadness as it was poured down the sink.

Reid next moved on to a bottle of whisky, a bottle of rum, a bottle of tequila Garcia had given her and many more before emptying the cabinet. Then he moved on to her precious wine collection.

Her wine collection was one of her most prized possesions. She had gathered a rather impressive collection over the years from many different countries, and she could afford to indulge in the more expensive wines. But it was all going down the drain now, literally.

Eventually Reid finished emptying Emily's apartment of alcohol. ''Right that's it. You have a lot of recycling to do,'' he remarked as he stood back and looked at the huge amount of empty bottle cluttering Emily's floor. Emily watched with pure horror. This didn't go unnoticed by Reid.

''Emily I know this is hard, but it will get easier I swear.''

''All gone,'' she whispered quietly.

''It's just alcohol Emily.''

''Just alcohol? Just alcohol? That was one of my most prized possesions Reid! I was proud of that!''

''You know you can't have it in the house.''

''This isn't fair.''

''Emily, just think about getting better. Don't think about anything else. Make it your primary goal in life.''

''Isn't alcoholism a life long illness?''

''Yes, but you will get to a point where you can look at a glass of wine and not feel a compulsive need to swallow it in one gulp.''

''Will I ever be allowed drink again?''

''Maybe, but in very tiny amounts. But that's a long way off.''

''Did I ever tell you you're depressing to talk to Spencer?''

''Nope, not you but I've gotten it from twelve other people,'' he smiled.

''Why doesn't that surprise me?''

''Is this definitely all the alcohol? If you stand any chance of recovering every single trace of it has to be removed from this house.''

''Uhh...''

''Emily where is it?''

''In my bedside locker ok? A little flask, it's almost gone anyway.''

''Anything else?''

''You disposed of it all.''

''Ok, I'll get rid of the flask.''

''What will I do?''

''What do you want to do?''

''I want to have a drink.''

''Emily-''

''I know, I know, I can't. I'll go have a shower.''

''Ok,'' he said as he went upstairs and emptied the flask. Emily showered, and while she was doing that Reid went home and changed. He then took her to JJ's.

The car ride over was quiet until Emily spoke. ''Reid, what exactly are The Twelve Steps? I don't want you to explain them, but if you could do it briefly...''

''Well it's basically doing a lot of soul searching and asking God to cleanse you of your faults,'' he answered, stealing a quick glance at her. Even when she was at her lowest and most vulnerable, she still looked stunningly beautiful.

''God, right. So it's all about God,'' she said sceptically.

''It's not ALL about God. A lot of it is, but a lot involves looking inside yourself and making amends to people you may have hurt.''

''Oh that sounds easy.''

''Emily, you are the most amazing person I know. This will be a piece of cake to you,'' he smiled, bringing a slight smile to Emily's lips.

''I can take an UnSub no bother, but soul-searching, is a bit harder.''

''Well you know what they say, it's easier to find a thousand faults in somebody else than one in yourself.''

''How about I spend all my time finding faults in other people?''

''That's not the point Emily.''

''I know,'' she grumbled. ''Wait this is JJ's. Pull over.'' He pulled over and they walked up to JJ's door. Emily knocked on it and thirty-seven seconds on Reid's count, JJ answered the door with Henry in her arms. ''Oh Emily hi.''

''Can we come in?'' she asked.

''Sure,'' JJ sighed and let them in. They went into JJ's sitting room and JJ handed Henry to Will while she talked to Emily and Reid. ''Right, so what is it you want to talk about?'' she asked as she sat in the armchair across from the sofa Reid and Emily were occupying.

''Yesterday,'' Emily said and she looked to Reid for support. He nodded for her to go on. ''I'm really, really sorry JJ. I said some horrible tihngs. You were trying to help and I rejected you. I'm sorry.''

''Apology accepted,'' JJ smiled and went to hug Emily. The two embraced in the centre of the room. They broke apart and JJ said ''I'm sorry too Em. It's not all your fault. I went about it the wrong way. I didn't handle it properly. You were right, we were insensitive and I'm sorry.''

''It's ok Jay, I admitted I need help,'' she confessed.

''What?''

''I'm an alcoholic JJ. You were right. I need help, and I can't do this without you. Without any of you. I...I need you,'' she said and looked into JJ's clear blue eyes with her sad brown ones.

''Emily this is progress. You've done the first step, and we're here every step of the way. That right Spence?''

Reid, who had stayed silent until now, said ''Right. Don't think you have to do this alone.''

''I don't. I know I have you guys and I'm very grateful.''

''Aww you have no idea how much I want to hug you Emily,'' JJ said. Emily smiled back and hugged JJ again.

''Spence get over here!'' JJ said and gestured for Reid to join the hug. He walked over and they group hugged for several moments. They broke apart when they heard Will trip over one of Henry's toys. ''I'm always telling Will to look out, but will he listen? Nope,'' JJ remarked. ''Em, we need to get rid of all the alcohol in your apartment.''

''Already done. Spencer did it this morning,'' Emily replied.

''Oh, well that's good. Even the wine?''

''Even the wine,'' Emily said sadly.

''Why was he at your house this morning?'' JJ inquired.

''He stayed over after I kind of...broke down,'' Emily answered, not looking at JJ. JJ smiled at Reid. Granted this may not be the best way to start a relationship but they were getting closer.

''Emily I've been thinking about something,'' Reid spoke. ''You need a sponsor. I can do it. I've been through this, I know what it's like to deal with addiction. I can help.''

''You'd really do that for me?''

''I'd love to.''

''Then I want you to be my sponsor. I'd take you over some stranger any day.''

**Please take the time to leave a review! I will be forever grateful.**


	7. Chapter 7 AA Meeting

**Thanks again guys for the reviews, and for your reward I give you chapter seven. The team forces Emily to go to an AA meeting. Her reaction? The obvious one! Quote Shakespeare! This chapter goes to CrystalIceLover, if it wasn't for our random conversation on Romeo and Juliet this chapter would never have happened.**

Chapter Seven-AA Meeting

Now that Emily had realised she needed help she had to tell the rest of her team. She couldn't keep it between her, Reid and JJ. As she expected they were supportive, maybe a little too supportive for her liking. She was still uncomfortable about this.

They had however encouraged her to go to another therapy session. But she didn't really want to. She agreed anyway, on condition that either Reid or JJ went with her.

The next thing they had to do was get her to an AA meeting. Talking with people who were going through exactly the same thing as her would help, but they knew there was no way she'd willingly go. So they set about Mission Impossible and tried to convince her to go.

''For the last time I am NOT going to a stupid AA meeting!'' she exclaimed exasperatedly. She leaned back in her chair and put her head in her hands. Every morning at the meeting after they had discussed cases they tried to persuade Emily to give it a chance. She was proving very difficult.

''It will help, trust me,'' Morgan tried to persuade.

''Since when have you been to an AA meeting Morgan?'' Emily asked. She had admitted she needed help, but the attitude still hadn't gone. She didn't like the idea of actually getting help. She would have prefered to do it alone, but her team were too darn nice and cared too much to let her do that. Sometimes she even wondered what was the point of having friends.

''I, uh well never, but I've seen it on T.V.''

''So have I. And it's full of desperate, suicidal drunks who've taken to stealing to fuel their habit. And that isn't me.''

''No you're the sophisticated drunk,'' Rossi joked, bringing a laugh from all(even Hotch) and a glare from Emily.

''I'm serious. Read my lips. I. Am. Not. Going. To. An. AA. Meeting.'' As she said this Reid couldn't help staring at her lips. They were so full and inviting looking, and today she was wearing that lipstick he really liked...

He awoken from his trance by the sound of his name. ''Reid? Reid? Hey Pretty Boy wake up,'' Morgan called as everyone stared at him with an amused expression.

''What?''

''Can you tell her that these meetings actually help?''

''They do, I became more open about my addiction with them and they gave me confidence,'' Reid answered.

''I'm still not going,'' Emily said.

''What's your problem with it peach face?'' Garcia inquired.

''Well, I don't want to talk about my...problem in front of complete strangers, I hate the whole ''we understand'' thing, it's sickening. And the way everyone listens to you and gives you their full attention, and the way they look at you with their sad eyes, and I'm different from them,'' she answered.

''You think you're too good for an AA meeting?'' JJ questioned.

''Well...yes I do. I just don't like the idea, everybody sharing and listening, it's just...eahh!'' she said, proving her point by shaking her hands.

''So you don't want to go because it's eahh?'' Morgan quoted.

''Exactly!'' she said, relieved they finally got her point.

''Well if you think you're too good for an AA meeting the bureau holds meetings for alcoholic agents,'' Hotch informed.

''You mean and FBI AA meeting? No way, they might recognise me and I want to keep this secret between everyone in this room only. So that means no blogging about it Garcia,'' warned Emily as she shot a look at Garcia.

''As if I'd ever do that!''

''These meetings could benefit you Emily if you don't want to talk about this with 'desperate, suicidal drunks','' Rossi stated.

''And it's the whole bureau?'' she asked.

''Well it's for everyone in Quantico,'' Hotch said.

''So I'll be with cadets? Oh great, that won't turn them off the job at all. How many people actually go to this?''

''Last time, five.''

''Five, great.''

''Emily it'll help you-'' JJ started.

''If I had a dollar for every time I heard that...''

''It'll help you because these people are going through the exact same thing as you,'' she finished.

''I still don't want to go.''

''How about we go with you?'' Garcia suggested.

''All of you? Well...''

''Come on, we'll support you. Please? For us?'' JJ pleaded.

''I don't know...'' JJ and Garcia put on their best puppy dog eyes. ''Please?''

''Fine, but only because you did the eyes!''

''Yes! Result! And I can get these eyes to do anything,'' JJ smirked.

The next FBI AA meeting was on next Thursday, and after they reminded Emily of it after she 'forgot' about it, all seven of them attended the meeting. They had to get extra chairs, they usually had only about five, and the five's support, and the team was more than that.

The meeting was in a small, cosy room in the academy. After JJ and Morgan literally dragged her in, they sat her in front of the fireplace and sat around her, JJ on her left, Reid on her right, and everyone else next to them.

The meeting began when the leader, Bryan, no professional names here, started off and got everybody to say their name and problem.

''Hi, I'm Bill and I'm an alcoholic,'' the first agent said.

''Hi Bill,'' everyone said.

''Hi Bill,'' Emily said after everyone had finished and a complete tone of boredom in her voice.

''You could at least try and hide the fact that you don't want to be here,'' JJ hissed.

''Hi, I'm Marie and I'm an alcoholic.''

''Hi Marie,'' everyone said again, but Emily didn't even bother this time. She just crossed her arms and stared blankly ahead.

When it got to her turn she wasn't even listening. There was an awkward silence as they waited for to talk. ''It's your turn,'' Reid whispered to her.

''Oh! Uh hi, I'm uh...Jennfier, and I'm an...I'm an...I'm an alcoholic,'' she said, and visibly winced at the words. The other alcoholics said ''Hi Jennifer,'' while her team just stared.

''Right, ok then that's everyone. Now, who would like to share first?'' Bryan, the leader said, and Marie volunteered first.

''Em, I think you're supposed to use your actual name! Not mine!'' JJ hissed as Marie began talking.

''What's in a name? That which we call a rose of any other name would smell as sweet,'' she replied smugly, congratulating herself on her brilliant idea.

''Ok I know you're like creepy obsessed with Romeo and Juliet Em, but this is not the time to be quoting it! And get that stupid smile off your face! It looks suspicious!''

''One may smile, and smile, and be a villain.''

''Enough with the Romeo and Juliet!''

''That was Hamlet actually.''

''Whatever, just ditch the smirk. It really is suspicious.''

''Is whispering nothing?''

''Wa...another quote?''

''The Winter's Tale.''

''Stop it Em.''

''The lady doth protest too much.''

''Jesus I'm serious! Do you want people to know you're lying?''

''Let every eye negotiate for itself.''

''God dammit! How do you know so many Shakespeare quotes? It's creepy!''

''Be not afraid of greatness.''

''Oh that really helps.''

''And who would like to share next?'' Bryan asked. The room was silent. JJ, annoyed at Emily, said ''Emi-I mean Jennifer would!'' Emily turned and glared at JJ.

''Would you Jennifer?'' Bryan asked.

''Uh...not really.''

''Oh come on, it's hard the first time but it does get easier,'' a woman over to Emily's right said.

''Ya, I' don't really want to...''

''But you were saying in the car on the way over Em-Jen that you wanted to share your experiences,'' JJ smirked evilly.

''Eh, no I wasn't.''

''Ya you were.''

''No I wasn't.''

''Uh, yeah you were.''

''I wasn't!''

''Was too!''

''Was not!''

''Ok, ok! Before a fight starts, Jennifer, would you like to speak, regardless of whether you talked about it in the car or not?''

''Oh go on Jen,'' Garcia smiled.

''Ya come on Jen,'' everyone else said unanimously. So much for support.

''Ok ok! I'll do it!'' she gave in.

''Let's see you quote your way out of this one,'' JJ whispered.

''Screw your courage to the sticking place, O villain, villain, smiling, damned villain!'' she hissed back and stood up to speak.

''Macbeth and Hamlet,'' Reid informed her, seeing the confused look on JJ's face.

''Thanks Reid,'' JJ muttered and focused on Emily.

''Right, uh well I'm Emi-Jennifer, and...and I'm an alcoholic.''

''Hi Jennifer,'' everyone said for the second time.

''I...'' she turned back and looked to Reid and JJ, who motioned for her to go on. ''I've had a problem with alcohol for a while now. I didn't realise it until recently actually, and they made me realise it,'' she said gesturing to her team.

''I wouldn't have done this without them. They're a huge help, they literally dragged me inside the building tonight. And as annoying as they are, I love them. They stopped me before I went too far. They realised I had a problem and intervened. Thank you guys, I've never said that before and I mean it. You saved me, I could have killed myself, it was spiralling out of control so bad. I was just drinking every day, even more at the weekends, I had to be doing damage. And although I haven't really found out exactly why I drink, I have a rough idea. I...I, huh, I drink to feel better. I have a tough job, and this is my way of dealing with it. I had a rough past that I am not going to talk about, and that also contributed to the fact that I can't look at a glass of wine, or beer or anything without wanting to throw it down my neck. Can I stop now?''

''Yes you can, and thank you for sharing Jennifer,'' Bryan smiled and moved on to the next person.

Emily sat back down, and JJ who had calmed down, said ''Now that wasn't too hard was it?''

''Et tu Brute?'' Emily replied.

''What?''

''It's from Julius Caesar. It's possibly the three most famous words ever uttered in literature. The expression has come down in history to mean the ultimate betrayal by one's closest friend,'' Reid explained.

''So it was bad?''

''Hardest thing I've ever done in my life,'' Emily answered and turned to JJ with sad eyes. ''I'm sorry,'' she said.

''For what? Quoting Shakespeare? I'm the one who should be apologising. I'm sorry for making you that.''

''It's ok JJ. For, nothing can come of nothing, so what good would it have done to stay quiet?''

''Ok seriously Em, drop the Shakespeare.''

''A long farewell to all my greatness. That JJ was fun, you just ruined it.''

''What's done is done,'' JJ smirked and sat back to pay attention to the rest of the meeting.

**By the way, last JJ quote is a Shakespeare quote too. I like to call it revenge. Please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Relapse

**So here's chapter eight. I originally planned on having this funny, but I think this makes the story more interesting and dramatic. And a little sad. But unfortunately this stuff happens with alcoholism and I wanted to portray it realistically as I could, so this chapters sad. Just a warning. Thanks again guys for the reviews.**

Chapter Eight-Relapse

Since the AA meeting Emily had really tried to get her life back on track. She had joined a gym, and started looking after herself better. She told everyone it was for her health, but it was to distract her too. She still found herself thinking about drinking, and for the first time in her life she tried compartmentalising these thoughts. It was proving harder than she thought.

She had gone to a few more FBI AA meetings with Reid and JJ, and sometimes Morgan and Garcia, but she nearly got caught out when someone called her Jennifer and she had no idea who they were talking about. But she covered up and said Morgan had to fire his gun and it damaged her hearing. Again.

She had become a bit more open about everything too. She shared more at the meetings and the therapy sessions, and started listening too, getting ideas from other alcoholics and comparing their experiences to her.

She had been sober for nearly two months when they were called away on a case to Alabama. It was a tough case for everyone, they hadn't been able to save the last victim, who was almost Emily's body double. Add to that Emily and Reid had nearly been killed by an exploding truck had left everybody edgy and tense. This was exactly the type of case that would send Emily back to the bottle.

Reid sensed this, and after the case offered to take her out to a movie or dinner. He was worried she could fall back in to old habits. But she refused, knowing it was the wrong decision, but she had to be alone.

But Reid was still worried, and drove her home, making sure she didn't stop at a liquor store on the way home. He walked her up to her door, and after he said goodbye and she closed the door, he stood outside for a few minutes, making sure she was ok by listening at the door.

Emily dropped her go-bag in the laundry room and sat down in her couch and sighed. She was exhausted, and let her head fall in to her hands. She felt physically and mentally drianed, and couldn't help but think that a good glass of wine was exactly what she needed to get over this. But she didn't have wine, and was sure she couldn't go out because Garcia had probably sent a picture of her to every wine seller in D warning them not to sell alcohol to her.

But she did have vodka. She hadn't been completely honest with Reid when he was disposing of her collection. She had an extremely expensive bottle of vodka upstairs in the guest room, just in case she needed a drink. She had thought about getting rid of it, but she knew being in the immediate vicinity of it would be too hard to handle. So she left it there.

She knew she shouldn't, but she needed it. ''Just one drink,'' she told herself. ''It needn't go any farther. But you're a recovering alcoholic. You can't just have one. But I'll never know if I don't try,'' she argued with herself in her head. Then she suddenly realised she was upstairs already. It seemed her decision had been made.

She walked in to the guest room and pulled the bottle out from under the bed. She slowly opened it, savouring the smell of the vintage spirit. Her conscience was screaming at her to stop, as she slowly put the bottle to her lips, and tilted it backwards. A few drops of the liquid slowly fell on to her tongue but it was all that was needed.

She lowered the bottle and licked her lips. There was a few drops of the liquid left on them. It felt so good, but so wrong at the same time. ''You've had your one drink, now stop,'' her conscience told her, but the alcoholic in her told her the opposite. ''You need this, come on it won't do any harm.''

Her internal battle was getting more heated, as her conscience argued with desire. She could practically hear the voices in her head, and they were giving her a headache. ''Stop fighting!'' she urged, but the battle grew more fierce.

She winced and threw herself on the bed. She knew this wasn't right, having a fight with yourself and hurting, but she couldn't stop it. The voices in her head grew louder and louder, and her headache worsened.

She furiously rubbed her temples, hoping to quell the pain, but to no avail. She groaned, and rolled over on the bed, and came to face with the bottle of vodka lying on the bed. In a rash move, she grabbed it and forced it down her neck. Desire had won.

She increased the burn in her throat as she furiously swallowed it, numbing the pain, until it wasn't there at all, just black...

Reid didn't hear anything for the last half hour and figured she went to bed. He stood up and drove back to his apartment, content thinking she was ok.

He walked in to work the next day and she wasn't there. He wasn't worried, she lived far away from work and there was often traffic. He still wasn't worried when she wasn't there an hour later, the traffic could get bad. He was worried however when she wasn't there when their morning meeting started.

He walked in to the conference room and everyone was there except Emily. JJ was handing the files out when he sat down. ''Hey Spence where's Emily? I haven't had a call from her,'' JJ asked as she handed him a file.

''I don't know, she hasn't been in yet,'' he answered as everyone stopped what they were doing and paid him attention.

''Ya I haven't seen her either,'' Morgan said. ''If she was late she'd call.''

''Do you think she's ok?'' Garcia asked, worried about her friend.

''I don't know, Reid maybe we should go to her apartment and check on her. She was fine when you dropped her off yesterday right?'' Morgan inquired.

''Yeah, she was fine, a little sad maybe.''

''Uh oh,'' JJ said, her eyes widening and going pale.

''What?'' they all asked.

''Depression can cause someone to fall back into old habits,'' she said gravely. Morgan and Reid shot up, and ran out the door. ''JJ call her again!'' Morgan shouted as he left the room.

He and Reid took an SUV to Emily's, going faster than was legal. They reached her apartment after what seemed like forever, and ran up to the stairs to her floor. Morgan knocked on the door vigorously, calling out for Emily. ''Emily, Emily, it's Morgan and Reid! You in there? You ok? Come on Emily if you're in there open the door!''

''She might be upstairs Morgan. She mightn't even be here,'' Reid said as he began to panic.

''She's not answering! Come on Emily!'' She still didn't answer so he kicked down the door. He ran in and did a quick scan of downstairs, while Reid went upstairs. He searched Emily's bedroom first, then moved on to the bathroom and then the spare room. The door of the spare room was open, unusual for Emily. She was almost OCD in her need for having doors closed.

He ran in to the room, and found Emily sprawled over the bed, a bottle of almost empty vodka lying on the fround, underneath where her hand hung off the bed. ''Morgan I found her!'' he shouted as he rushed over to Emily and tried to wake her up.

He shook her and called her name but she wouldn't wake up. ''Come on Emily, it's me Spencer, wake up,'' he begged but her eyes stayed shut.

''She won't wake up,'' he cried as he turned to face Morgan who ran in to the room.

''Oh no, come on Emily, it's me Morgan. I'm here for you baby, come on don't leave us princess, just wake up,'' he said but she still didn't wake.

''Emily, please wkae up, please. Don't leave us, don't leave me, I need you Emily, I need you. Come on you were doing so well. We can forget about this if you wake up. Please Emily, just open your eyes,'' Reid pleaded as a tear escaped his eye and fell on to her cheek.

Morgan called the ambulance and Hotch and told them what they had found. Hotch said they'd all be over soon. ''Dammit! Why won't she wake up Reid? WHY WON'T SHE WAKE UP!'' Morgan shouted as he threw the discarded bottle of vodka off the wall.

''I don't know, she might have passed out or gotten alcohol poisoning,'' he answered as he tried to get Emily to wake up again.

''Dammit! We should have seen it! We should have watched her, we should have known something like this would have happened!''

''It's all my fault.''

''What?''

''It's my fault. I drove her home, I should have came in. I waited outside for a while, I heard her going upstairs. I thought she was going to bed.''

''Hey kid, it's not your fault. Anyone would have thought the same thing.''

''I should have stayed.''

''Don't blame yourself Reid. It's not your fault.'' They waited patiently until the paramedics came and took her to the hospital. Morgan and Reid rode in the ambulance. Morgan called Hotch and told them there was a change of plans and to meet them at the hospital instead.

They took Emily in to ER and Morgan and Reid followed them as they took Emily in to a room and began working on her. Reid and Morgan watched from the window. ''Kid you don't want to see this,'' Morgan said as he tried to get Reid to move from the window.

''Please Emily wake up,'' he whispered as he just stared.

''Kid come on, we gotta tell the rest of them what happened.''

''Emily...''

''Come on Reid.'' Reid slowly turned and followed Morgan, but he turned back one more time and whispered ''I love you.''

**Aww isn't that heartbreaking? Poor Reid. Will Emily get better? Will Reid ever get a chance to tell her he loves her in person? And who will clean up the broken bottle? Read on and see! Wait until I have chapter nine finished first though.**


	9. Chapter 9 Hospital Confessions

**So this is a very Reid chapter. He finally tells Emily his feelings, but she's asleep. Thanks so much guys for the reviews, and for all the favourites and alerts, and just to let you know the bottle mystery will be resolved in the next chapter!**

Chapter Nine-Hospital Confessions

All six members of the BAU sat in the waiting room awaiting news of Emily. When Garcia found out she screamed, and then proceeded to faint before waking up and crying hysterically. JJ cried too, but tried to hide it. Emily would want her to be strong. Rossi was also fighting against his emotions. He looked on Emily as a daughter, and was worried sick. So was Hotch.

Morgan was standing over by the door, so he'd be the first one the doctor or nurse or whoever it was saw when they walked in.

And Reid was in the corner. Away from everyone, keeping to himself, his head in his hands and praying. He had never been religious, he didn't even really believe in God, but right now he was praying as hard as he could to have his Emily be ok. ''His Emily,'' the words sounded so foreign to him, but right. He could imagine himself saying that, addressing her as 'his Emily'. That is, if she woke up. But he couldn't just tell her the moment she opened her eyes. Something like this could stall her recovery. So he'd have to wait a while. But right now he couldn't see past this period of waiting. He just had to see her, to know she was ok, everything else could wait.

He started naming off every president of France to pass the time. He had gotten to Georges Pompidou and lost concentration. He couldn't keep his mind off of Emily. The image of her sprawled across the bed, unconscious, breathing slowly, and the temperature of her skin. He knew what the symptoms meant. Alcohol poisoning. And alcohol poisoning could kill.

He tried desperately to get the image out of his head but he couldn't. Stupid eidetic memory. He was seriously thinking of banging his head off the wall in the hope of getting amnesia to forget about it. But it wasn't as easy as that. It was burned in to his brain.

He left the presidents of France and moved on to the different ways to make up $6.52 when the doctor came in. Everyone stood up quickly, and Reid stood up so quickly he knocked over his chair.

''Which one of you is for Emily Prentiss?'' the doctor asked.

''Uh, we all are,'' said JJ.

''All of you? Oh well, ok well she got alcohol poisoning. She drank a severe amount of alcohol in a short time limit, and passed out. Luckily she was brought in before any serious damage was done, although she was slightly dehydrated and there was a small bit of internal bleeding. We think we've fixed that, but we won't know until the morning. However, she has to stay away from alcohol from now on. Even the smallest amount could kill her,'' the doctor informed them as everyone breathed a sigh of relief. She was ok.

''Can we see her?'' Morgan asked.

''You can, but she's asleep,'' the doctor said as he led them back to Emily's room. She was lying in the bed, wires hooked up to her and an instrument to stabilise her breathing. She looked so...broken. None of them could ever think of Emily Prentiss as anything but indestructible, and it looked so wrong to see her lying there.

''Oh my baby,'' Garcia cried as a tear escaped her eye.

''This isn't right, she's Emily, she doesn't get hurt,'' JJ murmured. ''She survived a freaking truck, a truck hitting her, but then this...''

''It's weird to see her so quiet,'' Morgan stated.

''Hmm she's usually very...loud,'' agreed Rossi.

''I almost lost her, and I didn't tell her how I feel,'' Reid whispered as he sat in the chair next to Emily and stared at her. He took her hand and held it tight.

''Spence...'' JJ began.

''She doesn't know, she doesn't know, why didn't I tell her?'' Reid continued whispering, talking to no-one in particular. ''I have to tell her, but it could ruin everything...''

''Reid, Reid, look don't worry. We didn't lose her, she's here, look you're holding her hand. You will get a chance to tell her,'' Morgan said.

''Wait, I'm lost. Tell her what?'' Hotch asked. Reid had forgotten, well not forgotten, he had an eidetic memory, but didn't think that only JJ, Morgan and Garcia knew. Hotch and Rossi hadn't a clue.

Reid stayed silent, so Morgan spoke. ''Reid has, uh feelings for Emily.''

''It's not just feelings,'' Reid said quietly.

''What?''

''It's not just feelings! It's not just some stupid crush, some foolish infatuation, I love her! I love her!''

''Oh this makes things awkward,'' Garcia whispered to JJ.

''I love her, and I know she probably doesn't feel the same, but I have to tell her anyway.''

''Reid, you know this is against the rules,'' Hotch said sternly.

''I know Hotch.''

''But if you're serious about her, and she feels the same, we could find a way to hide it.''

''Serious Hotch?'' Reid asked.

''I won't stand in the way of this.''

''There you go buddy, now if she'd just wake up,'' Morgan said.

''Wait, are we sure he should do it now? I mean, if Emily doesn't feel the same, and I'm not saying she won't Spence, this could halt her recovery, and at the moment that's the most important thing,'' JJ stated.

''JJ's right. I have to wait. I don't want to ruin everything. She's worked hard, and despite...this, she has a good chance of getting better,'' Reid agreed.

''Her recovery is the most important thing here. But Reid, once you feel she's ready, tell her. And that's an order,'' Hotch said.

''I will Hotch, don't worry,'' Reid smiled.

''Right, I don't think Emily needs us all here, and I'm kind of hungry, so I'll head off,'' Rossi said.

''I'll join you,'' Hotch said.

''Ya I will too,'' Morgan said and placed a kiss on Emily's forehead and leaving with Rossi and Hotch.

''I can't stay long. Hot date with Kevin, but I'll stay a while longer,'' smirked Garcia and took the seat next to Reid.

''I have Henry, and I'm supposed to be taking him out ice-skating..'' said JJ.

''We got it JJ, go spend time with Henry,'' Reid offered.

''Ok, but when she wakes up, call me right?''

''Right, see you JJ.''

''Ya bye Jayje,'' Garcia waved. ''Do you think she'll get over this Reid?''

''I hope so Garcia. She's strong, but alcohol's her only vice. But if I can get over dilaudid, getting over alcohol will be a walk in the park for her.''

''You don't give yourself enough credit Dr Reid. You are strong too, not strong like my chocolate thunder god strong, but spiritually or whatever the word is strong. You too would make the perfect couple Reid,'' she smiled and took the hand that wasn't holding Emily's.

''You think so?''

''I know so. And I'm all knowing.''

''Do you think she...she likes me?''

''Emily is the one person I can't read. She puts up walls, and won't let people in. However, she lets you in, and if that's not a sign I don't know what is.''

''So that's a yes?''

''Yeah, it is. AND, I know for a fact she likes smart guys,'' Garcia sang.

''So you think I have a shot with her?''

''If she doesn't take you up, I will hit her so hard until she comes to her senses.''

''No, don't do that.''

''I was joking genius.''

''Oh. Right.''

''You know for a genius you can act pretty stupid sometimes.''

Garcia left about half an hour later for her date with Kevin. That left Reid alone with Emily. She still hadn't woke up, but the fact that she was ok was enough. ''Hey Emily, it's me Spencer,'' Reid started. ''I know you can't hear me, but I like talking to you. You don't interrupt me. Not that you can right notw, but still. Everyone is so happy you're ok. They were scared. I was scared. Seeing you lying there, not moving, barely breathing, it scared me. It scared me like I've never been scared before. I thought I'd lost you. And it made me realise I can't live without you Emily. I need you, I...I, I love you. I know you can't hear me, but I have to say it. Think of it as a practice run for when I actually tell you. If I actually tell you. It's nerve racking, and you're not even awake now. Imagine when you are, I won't be able to talk at all,'' he smiled as he started tracing shapes on Emily's soft hands.

''Wake up soon Emily. The faster you wake up, the faster you can get back to recovering. I decided to wait, telling you might upset you and I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen. But still, I love you Emily, and I want to make you happy. And if you let me, I'll make you the happiest woman in the world. And it'll be easy, because I'll be the happiest man in the world with you by my side,'' he said and kissed her on the forehead. He started caressing her cheek and said ''Wake up soon.''

**Aww isn't Reid adorable? I think there will only be a few more chapters left, because I could go on forever about Emily's recovery, but that would get boring so I'll shorten it down a bit. And I assure you, Reid will eventually tell Emily. But will his feelings be reciprocated?**


	10. Chapter 10 Waking Up

**Ok so inspiration and boredom struck so I give you chapter ten today as well. The bottle mystery is resolved, I can safely tell you. And a running plot heats up. But what is it?**

Chapter Ten-Waking Up

Reid stayed with Emily all night. He fell asleep at about half four, but he kept a hold on her hand all night. He woke up again at eight, when he felt pressure on his wrist. He opened his eyes and saw Emily moving slightly. ''Come on Emily, it's me Spencer, wake up,'' he said.

He felt more pressure on his hand as Emily's eyelids opened slightly. ''Come on Emily, wake up for me.''

She squeezed his hand properly, and opened her eyes. ''Finally, I thought you'd never wake up sleepy head,'' he smiled down at her.

''Huh, it's only eight doctor. It's not like it's noon,'' she replied, smiling back at him.

''How are you feeling?''

''Tired, a little sore, but I'm ok really.''

''That's good. I thought I'd lost you at one point.''

''And I thought you knew me. You should know I'd never leave you,'' she smiled.

''Good, I don't want you to leave. But Emily, this should never have happened.''

''I know, I know, it was a moment of weakness. I should have let you come in with me.''

''No, don't blame yourself. It was my fault. I should have pushed it, you shouldn't have been alone.''

''No! Don't blame yourself, don't you dare blame yourself Spencer. It is not your fault. Don't think that is. It's all my fault. I caused this. It was going to happen at one point or another. It just happened last night. Don't blame yourself,'' she stated and dropped the smile.

''Emily-''

''Spencer, don't. I'm telling you because this is the type of thing that would tear you up, and you don't deserve to.''

''Ok, I'll drop it. But from now on, I am monitoring you 24/7,'' he said and put his other hand around hers.

''I can think of worse people,'' she smiled.

She was let out the next day. The bottle upstairs had been cleaned up by Hotch, he considered that his contribution. Reid and Garcia brought her home, and JJ and Henry arrived over after. They had a little celebration to celebrate her homecoming, sans alcohol. After JJ and Garcia left, Reid volunteered to help Emily clear up. The real reason was that he was too afraid to leave her alone again.

Emily was loading the dishwasher while Reid fixing the place up and trying to get a chocolate stain out of the tablecloth. You'd think it was from Henry, but no, it was Garcia's.

''Emily, remember I said I was monitoring you 24/7?'' Reid asked.

''Mmmhmm,'' she replied.

''Well, I was thinking, and you don't have to do this, but it would be better, well better in my opinion, you might think differently-''

''Spencer get on with it.''

''I think either you should move in with me-''

''Or you move in here?''

''Uh, ya.''

''Yeah ok.''

''Ok? You mean, you're ok with me moving in here?''

''Yeah, why wouldn't I be?''

''Well, because I pretty much invited myself in.''

''I know you didn't, and it's only to help me, but I think it's a good idea. Move in whenever you want.''

''Serious?''

''I'm serious Spencer. You can move in tomorrow if you want.''

''Oh, great! Yeah, I'll move in tomorrow. If that's ok?''

''Stop asking me Spencer ok? You can move in tomorrow, I'll help you. And with you in the house, I have a better chance of recovering.''

''Hopefully. I really want to help you Emily.''

''I know you do. And you're probably the only person I'd be happy accepting help from.''

''You have to stop being so stubborn,'' he teased.

''And you have to stop being so nice,'' she teased back and hit him with a dishtowel. ''Now, since I am a complete nerd and a child at heart, I challenge you to a duel Dr Reid.''

''With a dishtowel? You're on,'' he said and grabbed a dishtowel and hit her back. They chased each other around the kitchen, until Emily fell over something, and brought Reid crashing down to the ground on top of her.

''Uh! Well I guess you win Spencer, you're on top,'' she said as she rubbed her sore head.

''Oh yeah sorry about that,'' he said as he quickly looked away. He couldn't stand being so close to her, with her beautiful brown eyes staring straight at him.

''I can't believe I lost. And to you.''

''What do you mean by ''And to you''?''

''Well, you're not the strongest..''

''Are you insulting my strength?''

''I always preferred brains over brawn,'' she smiled and bit her lip. He was still on top of her, and her biting her lip always drove him crazy. He couldn't help himself, he lowered his head slowly and brought his lips down to meet hers in a gentle kiss. Her lips were just as soft as he imagine, if not more. She tasted so good too.

Suddenly he realised what he was doing and pulled away. Emily had her eyes closed and opened them when she felt him move away from her. He stood up quickly and grabbed his keys. ''I'm sorry Emily,'' he mumbled and walked towards the door hurriedly.

''Spencer,'' she called after him and stood up.

''I have to go,'' he mumbled.

''Spencer, don't.''

''Look Emily, I really have to go.''

''Spencer don't please,'' she said as she grabbed his arm.

He shrugged out of her grip and said ''I'm so sorry Emily, I ruined everything,'' and he couldn't look her in the eye.

''Spencer-''

''I'm sorry Emily, I'm really sorry,'' he apologised and left, leaving Emily staring at the door speechless.

**Ok so it's a bit short, but we can get over that. And what will happen with Reid and Emily? Does he regret the kiss? Does she? What will come of it? Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11 Nosey JJ

**Wow. I do not know what is up with me today. Three chapters in one day? I need a hobby. Anyway, here is chapter eleven. In case for some reason you didn't read chapter ten or forgot what happened, I left you with Reid(finally) kissing Emily and then running off. This is what happens immediatly afterwards. Does she go after him? Is there a happy ending? Will you leave a review? Read on and see! Last part is up to you.**

Chapter Eleven-

Emily stood staring at the spot Reid had occupied twenty seconds earlier. Had that just happened? Had he just kissed her? Had she just liked it?

A thousand thoughts were racing through her head at the moment. She had to figure out what happened. Her and Reid were fighting with dishtowels. She fell, he fell on top of her. They kissed. They definitely kissed.

She could still taste him on her lips. He tasted like coffee, not surprising given how much he drank. His lips were as soft as butter, and he was a really good kisser. She hadn't kissed a lot of men in her life, but she did have a few good kisses, but that surpassed them all. Never did she think it would be from Reid. Correction, Spencer. He was Spencer now. And Spencer was moving in tomorrow.

Would he still move in? Had that ruined everything? She couldn't face that, she needed him, she wanted him to move in. She needed him to get better. She had gotten quite attached to him, and grown fond of him. He was her best friend, she could tell him anything, and she couldn't lose him. She couldn't, not over a kiss. Not over a kiss that mean-what did it mean?

What did it really mean? Was it an accident? Did he mean to kiss her? Did he want to kiss her?

She had to think about this. Was there a chance Reid liked her more than a friend? And what did she feel herself?

She decided that Reid had meant to kiss her, and she kissed him back for a reason. She had developed feelings for him since everything that had happened, and they had gotten closer. He had been her rock, and she needed him. She needed Spencer in her life.

But he had left. Her chance was gone, and there was no way she could sleep with this weighing on her mind. She picked up her phone and called JJ. Maybe she might know where he was.

''Hello?'' JJ said.

''Hey Jayje, it's Em. Do you know where Spencer is?''

''Oh Em. I heard what happened. He's pretty cut up about it.''

''Wait, he's there?''

''Ya, he's here. He feels awful Emily, he never meant it to happen like this.''

''Want what to happen?''

''I think he has to tell you himself.''

''Right, look JJ keep him there. I'm coming over. Oh, and can you tell him I don't regret that? And that I don't hate him?''

''Yeah, ok.''

''Thanks Jay, I'll be over soon.'' She put down the phone and grabbed her car keys. She ran out the door to her car, and drove the twenty minute journey to JJ's house. It was late, and luckily there was no traffic.

She reached JJ's house and parked her car behind Will's. She walked quickly up to the door and fixed her hair. Wow, she had never cared so much about how she looked for a guy. He must be something special.

She knocked on the door, and Will answered. ''Hi Emily, JJ's inside with Reid.''

''Thanks Will. Is he ok?''

''I've seen him better,'' he drawled in his Southern accent.

''Well I guess I'm going to have to change that.'' Will led her into the sitting room where JJ was sat with Reid, who looked pretty miserable.

''Hi guys,'' she said as Will left them alone, and she stood against the door frame.

''Emily hi! Sit down!'' JJ said as she stood up and went to leave the room. ''Be careful ok. He's pretty fragile. But I hope everything works out,'' she said as she left and winked at Emily.

''Hey Spencer,'' Emily said as she sat down on the couch next to Reid. He flinched, and moved an inch away from her.

''Uh, hi Emily,'' he answered nervously.

''Look Spencer, what happened before-''

''I'm so sorry Emily,'' he interrupted and ran a hair through his short hair.

''Don't be. You did nothing wrong.''

''I...I acted inappropriately.''

''Kissing me was not inappropriate.''

''It was, I overstepped the boundaries, I shouldn't have.''

''What boundaries? Spencer, I am ok with the kiss. I enjoyed the kiss. To be honest I really enjoyed it.''

''So did I.''

''Then why are you sorry?'' she asked, and moved slowly towards him.

''I...I don't know.''

''That's your problem, you always think you do wrong when in fact you're helping people Spencer.''

''I helped you?''

''You made me realise how much I like you.''

''An...and how much is that?''

''So much that I want to kiss you again.'' She moved closer to him so her leg was touching his. ''Look at me Spencer.''

He turned his head and came face to face with her. She was looking at him with those big brown eyes and and a look he didn't recognise. Lust? Confusion? He was confused, very confused, but all those feelings disappeared as she moved her face closer until their lips met for the second time that night.

This kiss was longer, deeper, more passionate, more loving. She moved her hand up to his hair, that was unnaturally soft. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands, so he left them in his lap. She sensed his awkwardness, and grabbed one of his hands gently, intertwining their fingers together.

They broke apart for much needed air. ''Wow, that was better than the first,'' Emily remarked as she licked her lips and had a small smile on her face.

''Yeah, it was,'' Reid agreed and turned to look at her. ''Emily, I have to be honest with you.''

''About what Spencer?''

''How I feel for you. I...I uh, I love you. I love you. I had feelings for you for a while now, but as we started getting closer I fell in love with you. I love everything about you. I love your eyes, your hair, your smile, the way you bite your lip, exactly like you're doing now, I love your laugh, I love your incredibly masculine watch, the way you hold yourself, you're so confident and I admire that. I love your nerdy side, the fact I can talk to you without you teasing me, the way you walk, the clothes you wear, the perfume you have on, the way you're not too girly, but you're still in touch with your feminine side, the way you're so good with the children and victims we work with, the-''

''Spencer I'm going to stop you right there. I love you too,'' she smiled and kissed him again, not as forcefully, but with just as much feeling.

''You do?'' he asked as they broke apart.

''I do. You are my saviour Dr Reid, my rock, my inspiration. I want to be just like you. I want to recover just like you did. I want to be as strong as you do,'' she replied and stroked his cheek.

''I'm not strong, you're the strong one.''

''You don't give yourself enough credit Spencer.''

''You're the second person to tell me that.''

''We're both right. You are a wonderful person, you are the kindest, most sweetest man I have ever met.''

''And you are the most amazing, most beautiful woman I have ever met,'' he sighed and reached his hand up to grab her one that was caressing his face. ''I will help you through this.''

''I know you will, and with you by my side I know I can. Are you still moving in tomorrow?''

''If you want me to, I'm all yours.''

''I want you,'' she said and kissed him again.

JJ was watching secretly from the doorway when Will came to hand her a cup of coffee. ''JJ are you watching them?'' he asked.

''Yeah, they're so cute! I'm so happy for them,'' she sighed.

''Yeah but JJ you should give them some privacy.''

''But they're just so adorable!'' she protested.

''JJ.''

''Fine, but first,'' she said as she pulled out her phone and took a picture of them.

''JJ what are you doing?''

''It's for Garcia. She'd kill me if I knew they kissed and didn't get a picture.''

**So Reid gets his woman and Garcia gets her picture and JJ gets her coffee. BUt wait! There's more to come soon. It isn't over yet, and in a way this is just the beginning. A small way.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Eighth Step

**Hey guys, so here's chapter 12. Thanks to all of you for your reviews, and as a reward here is chapter 12. There is some Reid/Emily, but also a bit of focus on her drinking. Enjoy and please leave a review!**

Chapter Twelve- The Eight Step

''Aww that is so cute! I can't believe he told her, I thought he was going to wait,'' Garcia smiled as she fawned over the picture of Emily and Reid JJ had taken for her.

''Yeah well he didn't actually mean to tell her, it just kind of slipped out,'' JJ responded.

''Aww. Well at least she knows now. They are officially my third favourite couple now Jayje.''

''Third favourite?''

''Yeah, after Prince William and Kate Middleton, who may I add does not deserve a prince, sure she's pretty and really nice, but everyone knows I should be with the prince-''

''Garcia, get on with it,'' JJ sighed, getting annoyed at her friend's exuberance.

''Oh. After Prince William and Kate Middleton, and Brad and Angelina.''

''Brad and Angelina came before Spencer and Emily?'' JJ questioned.

''Ya-huh.''

''You have to stop living online,'' remarked JJ and she left Garcia's office. Too much Garcia in one day could wear you out.

She walked down the hall from Garcia's office to hers, and nearly walked into Reid and Emily who had just arrived in. ''Hey! Watch where you're goi- Oh it's you! Both of you...at the same time...wait, did you stay at Emily's last night Reid?'' JJ asked smirking.

''Uh, I uh...well, it uh...''

''Aww, he can't form coherent sentences! What did you do to him Emily?''

''Nothing! I swear!'' she answered, holding up her hands.

''Sure, then how come you're both in at the same time?'' JJ asked as she raised one eyebrow and out her hands on her hips, just like a mom who caught her daughter sneaking in back home.

''Uh, we uh..''

''We met in the carpark,'' Reid covered for her.

''Really? I can check that you know,'' JJ stated.

''Dammit Garcia, didn't think of her,'' Emily cursed.

''Look you guys, I'm happy for you. I really am. And I don't want to know what happened last night, I really don't. Oh and Spence? If you want to make it seem real, make sure you change out of yesterday's clothes,'' JJ said and walked off.

''I should have thought of that,'' Reid said.

''They're gonna notice, they're profilers. We're screwed,'' Emily said.

''Definitely. Well they were going to have to find out some time.''

''I don't mind the team, but what about Strauss?''

''Hotch said he'd protect us.''

''What? You told him?''

''Uh well I, everyone knew how I felt for you, before you did,'' he said, smiling to try and calm her down a bit.

''So they all knew before I did?''

''Yes.''

''Great. Now it will be even harder hiding it,'' she stated as she walked to her desk, leaving Reid behind her.

''Well that went better than I expected,'' he said to himself and followed her into the bullpen.

''Hey Prentiss! Great to see you back,'' Morgan greeted as Emily arrived over at her desk.

''Good to be back. I was bored senseless at the hospital,'' she smiled as she began unpacking her stuff.

''It isn't a day well spent unless you're kicking some criminal's ass, right princess?''

''Or kicking your ass. Either is good,'' she teased.

''Whoa, I was being nice here, and that's what I get?'' he asked playfully, flashing her a dazzling smile.

''Oh that was you being nice? Sorry, I mistook it for bullshit.''

''Oh Prentiss, it hasn't been the same without you,'' he smiled and went up to Hotch's office for a file.

''Emily, I've been thinking-''

''Oh God! Oh Spencer it's you, you scared me,'' Emily said when Reid came up behind her.

''Sorry about that,'' he smiled and placed a hand on her arm to calm her.

''It's ok. So what were you thinking about?''

''Well, in your recovery program, you just finished step seven.''

''Albeit begrudgingly.''

''I know you don't really believe on God but it's important for yur recovery.''

''I know, I know.''

''So I was thinking we move onto step eight tonight.''

''And what is mystical step eight?'' she asked as she walked over to get some coffee.

''Make a list of all the persons we had harmed, and become willing to make amends to them all,'' he recited from memory.

''Oh. Well that sounds difficult.''

''I know, but I'll help you,'' he said and took her hand.

''I thought you were moving in tonight.''

''We can talk and unpack at the same time.''

''Fine, but I'm warning you Dr Reid, once you move in no random facts allowed inside that house ok?''

''Ok,'' he said with mock disappointment. That whole exchange didn't go unnoticed by David Rossi, who was watching them while he talked to Hotch in the bullpen. Hotch noticed he wasn't really paying attention and said ''What?''

''I think Reid and Prentiss just changed the nature of their relationship.''

''What?''

''They seem at ease with each other, touching each other a lot more.''

''You think he finally told her?''

''Finally.''

''Good for him, the boy needed a girlfriend.''

''Yeah, poor boy always seemed so lonely. Maybe she can help him.''

Hotch turned around so he was watching them too now. Reid was sitting on Emily's desk ,and they were talking and laughing like it was the easiest thing in the world. ''They're a lovely couple,'' he remarked.

''Yes, very cute. They'll be good together.''

''Hmm yeah,'' he smiled, actually smiled.

''Are you smiling?'' Rossi asked.

''No,'' Hotch said and walked off.

That night Reid had moved most of his stuff in. There was still a lot of stuff to be unpacked, but both him and Emily were too tired to do anything about it.

He was sitting on her couch and she arrived over from the fridge with two sodas. ''Grape ok?'' she asked as she sat down on the couch next to him.

''Yeah it's fine,'' he said and took the soda from her. He put his arm around her shoulders, and she cuddled in closer to him. ''So this eighth step...''

''We don't have to do it tonight Emily. We can wait.''

''No, we can do it tonight. All it is is making a list right?''

''Well yes.''

''Right, so we got paper and a pen. What next?''

''Think of everyone you might have hurt or offended with your drinking.''

''Right, well there was you. I saw the effect it had on you. And the rest of the team.''

''Good, now who else?''

''Well sticking with the team, there was that time I accidently drunk dialled JJ and pretty much sexually harassed her.''

''What?'' Reid said as he spat out his soda.

''Yeah, it happened. She didn't talk to me for a week after I told her that I wanted her to drive to my house in sexy lingerie and I wanted to rip it off her slowly and cover her in honey.''

''What?'' he replied almost choking.

''And then I said I wanted to lick every bit of the honey off, from top to bottom, and then stick my tongue-''

''Ok can you please stop before you give me a heart attack?'' he asked, clearly uncomfortable and disturbed.

''I was going to stay stick my tongue in the honey jar.''

''Emily please.''

''Ok, I'll stop. But it did happen. Oh and then there was that time I arrived at Morgan's house at three in the morning with a jar of mayonnaise and no underwear on.''

''Mayonnaise?''

''It was the first thing I could find. Oh and the time I went out with Garcia and we went to one of those twenty four hour supermarkets and freaked a load of people out,'' she said with a smile.

''What did you do? Or do I want to know?''

''Oh we put condoms in people's trolleys when they weren't looking, we separated and started talking to ourselves, we had a duel with gift wrap, oh I went up to some guy working there and screamed at him ''I need some tampons, quick!'', eh... oh we dressed up the mannequins, started screaming ''I hear the voices again!'' when an announcement came on, we-''

''Ok I don't want to know anymore!''

''Aww, ok. I bothered a lot of people then. Then there was that time-''

''How about you just write them down and not tell me?'' he suggested.

''Fine, I guess you don't really want to hear about the time I danced on top of a bar do you?''

''No, not really.''

''Or the time I played strip poked and-''

''Emily please.''

''Ok ok, jeez you need to live a little.''

She wrote down about twenty names and handed the list to Reid. ''These are only the people I know. There's more but I have no idea who they are.''

''We can leave them out. This much is good. We can work on step nine tomorrow.''

''And that is?''

''Make direct amends to such people wherever possible, except when to do so would injure them or others.''

''Aww I can't injure people? What's the fun in that?''

''Emily you can't-''

''I was joking Spencer.''

''Oh.''

''Seriously lighten up.''

''I don't know how.''

''I'll show you,'' she said and moved over to kiss him.


	13. Chapter 13 Amends

**Ok this one's a little bit on the short side, because it's basically Emily apologising to everyone for her drunken behaviour. Thanks again for all the reviews guys, you rock.**

Chapter Thirteen-Amends

The next day Emily and Reid decided to skip the whole moving in thing and instead move on to Step Nine. Emily found the list that had been lost last night after her and Reid got a bit...distracted, and fetched her address book. She called every single person on that list and told them to meet her at her place in an hour.

''So what exactly do I do Spencer?'' she asked as she finished the last phone call.

''Apologise, most of them have probably forgiven you anyway. But I'll be here for you,'' he smiled and rubbed her arm reassuringly.

JJ was the first to arrive. This wasn't a surprise, JJ was never late. Garcia followed her, then Emily's friend Sandra, then Hotch and then more people started arriving soon after.

She got everyone settled, handed out coffee, and made sure they were comfortable before speaking. Reid moved up next to her for support.

''Right, now that I've got everyone's attention, I have an announcement,'' she spoke. ''You might be wondering why you're all here. Well as you know, I've uh...admitted I have a problem with alcohol. I'm following the 12 Steps program, and while most of the time I believe it's a load of crap-''

''Emily stick to the point,'' Reid whispered.

''I'm on Step Nine. And this step tells me to make amends to any people I may have hurt or offended with my drinking. And that's why you're all here.''

''First off,'' she continued, turning to JJ. ''JJ, I'm sorry for drunk dialling you one night and sexually harassing you. It was wrong and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry for not listening to you and snapping at you when you told me I had a problem. Oh and I'm sorry for the time I accidently hid all of your files and then threw them in the fountain.''

''That was you?'' JJ asked, completely horrified. She had blamed it on Morgan.

''See I told you it wasn't me!'' Morgan exclaimed.

''Sorry Morgan,'' she muttered.

''Morgan,'' Emily began.

''Oh no,'' he sighed.

''This is going to be good,'' Garcia smirked.

''I'm sorry for the time I arrived over at your place with a jar of mayonnaise sans my underwear. And the time I wandered into your room when we were on a case in New Jersey. And the time I gave a Christmas present meant for Henry to you. And the time-''

''Ok, I think that's enough Emily. I forgive you,'' he said. This was embarrassing.

''Oh, well ok. Garcia.''

''Ha ha your turn now baby girl,'' Morgan whispered.

''Remember the time we went to Walmart after a night out? And when the manager caught us and I blamed you? I'm sorry Pen.''

''It's ok Sweetcheeks. And anyway the manager was cute, I enjoyed being interviewed by him,'' Garcia smirked.

''Ok...Rossi, I'm sorry for the time I drank all your scotch and blamed it on Morgan.''

''Why do you always blame everything on me?'' Morgan asked.

''Because most people believe it.''

''It's alright Emily, I got Morgan to replace it anyway,'' Rossi said.

''Shouldn't I get my money back? I didn't do it!''

''Moving on. Hotch, I'm sorry about the time I got drunk and prank called you.''

''Wait, you're Matilda Greene?'' he asked.

''Yep, did you ever catch your refrigerator by the way?''

''Uh no.''

''Oh, well I'm sorry. Sandra, I'm sorry for the time we went out and I gave your number to some guy who ended up stalking you.''

''That was you? Oh my God, I never realised you did so many bad things,'' Sandra remarked.

''Oh! JJ, can you also tell Will I'm sorry I broke his expensive fishing rod?'' Emily said as she turned back to JJ.

''I thought that was Henry.''

''Nope me. Ok, James, I'm sorry for the time I crashed your car, Kelly, I'm sorry for the time I broke your window.'' She went through every person until she was back at Reid.

''Ok ok! I said I'm sorry Jimmy! It was only a golf club, you don't have to throw things at me! Right, who's left? Ah Spencer. Spencer, I'm sorry for not believing you when you told me I needed help, for shutting you out, for nearly killing myself, for making you think I didn't want to be with you. I'm sorry Spencer.'' That was her most sincere apology of the day. She regretted hurting Spencer the most. Seeing him in pain was horrible, and she vowed never to drink again, for him.

''I forgive you Emily,'' he said and touched her cheek lightly.

''Whoa whoa hold up. I thought you were going to wait kid?'' Morgan said, confused at their intimacy.

''It slipped out,'' he replied and turned back to Emily.

''I'm also sorry for the time I replaced your coffee with cough syrup.''

''See I told you that wasn't me Reid! It was her all along! Every bad thing that ever happens is her fault!'' Morgan exclaimed, relieved that he was cleared of another crime.

''I'm sorry for blaming everything on you Morgan. It was wrong, take responsibility for my actions, yada yada,'' she said smirking.

''Well at least I've been exonerated of all my crimes. Oh and by the way princess, next time you do something bad, blame it on Reid.''

**Please leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14 Happy Ending

**So here's chapter fourteen, a.k.a the last chapter:( I'm not happy with it, as I got a serious case of writer's block and did not know what to do after the last chapter so I made something up about Morgan and his car. I was that stuck.**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys, you have been AMAZING through all of this and for that I thank you again. I do not in anyway want to promote drinking as fun. The point of this fic was:**

**A. To show how anyone can be an alcoholic.**

**B. To show how friends can help you so much.**

**C. To show that alcohol isn't as fun as it seems.**

**D. It was in my head and I had to write about it.**

**I hope it has given you a few laughs, and maybe a few tears at Reid's adorableness. Thanks again guys:)**

Chapter Fourteen-Happy Ending

Emily had been sober for five months now. There was times where she found herself craving alcohol, especially team outings, but they had an unwritten rule to never order alcohol when Emily was around. However that made girl's nights rather dull when drunk Emily didn't provide entertainment and Garcia felt she couldn't really enjoy herself without three mojitos inside her.

So they spent more time inside, watching movies and having sleepovers, and against Emily's wishes, makeovers. Garcia was dangerous with mascara. She poked JJ in the eye once because JJ ''didn't apply her foundation right'', and JJ couldn't see out her right eye for two days.

So the makeovers stopped. But they did have DVD nights, and had gossip fests, as Garcia called them.

Everyone was supporting Emily, and in their own way helped her. But Reid was her biggest support. He was always there for her, especially if she felt down or just in need of a hug. And he was there for the good times too, and they were getting on great living under the same roof. So great that Garcia said it wouldn't be long until they heard the pitter patter of tiny genius feet with dark hair and a bad ass attitude.

The team was gathered at Morgan's house one Saturday afternoon to view his new vintage convertible he kept talking about. He wouldn't shut up about it, they just came to amuse him.

''I mean look at the paint job on that. And I got a new stereo, sound is amazing Rossi,'' Morgan boasted to Rossi, the only person really interested.

''Nice, nice, how much did it cost?'' he asked. Rossi had a rather large collection of cars, one would like this would be the perfect addition.

''Hey I'm not saying Rossi, all I will say is that I'm going to need a rasie to keep up with my bills for the next few months Hotch.''

''Not a chance. It's your fault for blowing it on a car,'' Hotch replied.

''Blowing it? Blowing it! Hotch, this car is a beauty! It's not like I spent all my money on a gummy bear palace!''

''Hey I only did that once, and for your information it was entertaining and delicious!'' Garcia screamed.

''You bought a gummy bear palace?'' Emily asked smiling.

''How could I not buy a gummy bear palace?''

''I don't know, by being normal,'' JJ answered.

''Next time I buy a gummy bear palace you are getting none Ms Smarty Pants!''

''Oh that's fine with me,'' JJ stated.

''Ok so who wants to take a ride with me?'' Morgan asked.

''Uh...''

''I meant in the car! Seriously, you are sick minded!''

''Oh in the car! We'll go, won't we Spencer?'' Emily said, dragging Reid with her and sitting in the back.

''I don't know, old cars are more likely to crash-''

''Spencer shut up. You are getting in the car or else I'm going to replace all the coffee in the house with decaf,'' Emily threatened.

''No! Anything but that!''

''Then get in the car.'' Reid obediently slipped in beside her, and JJ sat in next to him, leaving Reid in the middle between Emily and JJ. ''Oh this will be fun,'' JJ smirked at Emily as Reid started squirming.

''Oh very,'' Emily smirked back as Garcia ran over to the front seat, to be next to her chocolate thunder god. That left Hotch and Rossi standing on the pavement.

''Have fun guys, and don't drive too fast Morgan. You know how Reid gets when you go over 30 miles per hour,'' Rossi said as he closed Garcia's door for her.

''Oh thank you Italian Bearded Super Profiler, oh and we will have fun. Try not to miss us too much!'' she said as Morgan started the car and tore down the driveway.

''That woman will be the death of me,'' Rossi said to Hotch as they drove out of sight.

''She's not that bad,'' Hotch said.

''She doesn't have a nickname for you.''

''Incredibly Sexy Glarey Bossman.''

''Ah. She does.''

They turned the corner of Morgan's street and Morgan increased the speed. ''Morgan, Morgan, can you not go so fast?'' Reid squeaked in his high voice as he dug his nails into the seat.

''Oh we're only crawling yet kid! And get your nails out of my seats!'' Morgan shouted back and put on his sunglasses.

''Oh sunglasses. Should have guessed. Anything to get the ladies right Morgan?'' Emily asked.

''You got it princess. The ladies love sunglasses and a cool convertible.''

''No woman really wants that!'' Emily and JJ exclaimed.

''I do!'' Garcia stated.

''Morgan, can you keep your eyes on the road instead of turning around every five seconds to look at us? You are going to crash!'' Reid squeaked.

''Can one of you shut him up? He is seriously ruining the vibe!''

''Aww don't worry Spence, me and Emily will keep you safe, won't we Em?'' JJ said as if she was talking to Henry.

''Aww of course. Anytihng for our little baby,'' Emily cooed.

''Ha ha very funny, but seriously, you won't be laughing when he kills us!''

''Oh stop over-reacting Spencer. He won't crash. His ego is too big to crash,'' Emily smiled.

''I heard that!''

''And anyway, you should be enjoying yourself, not worrying about imminent death,'' JJ said.

''I can't help it, it's a compulsion I have to constantly worry and-''

''Will you shut up if I promise to let you keep all your Spiderman comics?'' Emily asked.

''Yes, I will. Anything to keep them. They're mint condition!''

They drove around for about an hour before arriving back home. Hotch and Rossi had left and gone home. ''So, what you guys think?'' Morgan asked.

''It's a car, I don't really see the big deal,'' Emily said as she got out.

''What? Didn't you feel the handling of it? How smooth it was?''

''No,'' she replied as she helped Reid out. He was visibly shaking. ''Never again!'' he shouted as he stepped onto the path.

''Hey it's pretty hot. Anyone want a drink?'' Morgan asked.

''Yeah sure, what you got?'' JJ asked.

''Everything JJ, everything. What if I bring a lady home and she asks for something and I don't have it? Could ruin my chances, so I buy everything.''

''Interesting logic. I'll have a root beer.''

''I'll have a coke,'' Reid said.

''I'll have a Mountain Dew,'' Emily said.

''And I will take a Diet Coke. Gotta look after my figure you know,'' smiled Garcia.

''Ok, ok. Now what will I have? Ah,'' Morgan said as he took out a bottle of beer and opened it. Everyone turned and stared at him at the sound of the bottle opening. ''Oh dam Emily I'm sorry,'' he said realising his mistake.

''No, no you're ok. I can do this, I can do this. Actually,'' she said and took the bottle off him. Everyone watched in horror as she took a drink.

''Emily no! No no no no!'' Garcia screamed.

Emily handed the bottle back to Morgan. ''I did it,'' she said proudly.

''Did what?'' JJ asked.

''I took one drink and stopped. I did it. I did it!''

''Uh, we didn't discuss this. At all! But, I suppose well done?'' Reid said.

''Thank you. I knew I could do it.''

''How did you do it?'' JJ inquired.

''I imagined it as urine,'' she said and Morgan spit beer out. ''What?''

''Ya, my therapist said to visualise it as something disgusting and I did. It worked!''

''Good job Em. I don't think I can ever drink beer again,'' JJ said as she stared at the beer in Morgan's hand and wincing.

''Well at least you did that. Now no more drinking ever again right? I'm happy you can do that, but you are a recovering alcoholic and you're not supposed to be drinking,'' Reid advised her.

''Spencer I know, but for once can you stop acting like my mom and more like my boyfriend?''

''Ok.''

''Good, and I promise I won't drink again, because I love you Spencer.''

''I love you too Emily.''

**Aww happy ending. So I don't really think I can go any further with this, so I think this is the end. But if any of you have ideas I'm willing to reconsider. And again I'm not entirely happy with this due to writer's block. Together we may be able to find a cure. Have a good day and I hope you liked reading Intervention as much as I enjoyed writing it:) Also, I'd like to hear your overall opinions of the story and which parts were your favourite. I do not own the song YMCA, although I do own ASDJ. I'll shut up now.**


End file.
